


【授权翻译】在这青天之下/[Translation] Underneath this Sky

by Theodora942698



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: And like a little bit of angst, But everything’s okay in the end, Cerebral Palsy, Emil is sassy, Fluff, Happy Ending, Human AU, M/M, Physical Disability
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 33,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23461705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theodora942698/pseuds/Theodora942698
Summary: 卢卡斯不得不找个人照顾他瘫痪的弟弟，但他没想到马蒂亚斯·柯勒，这聒噪的前高中同学，会来接这份工作。当两人联系越发紧密，他们逐渐意识到这段关系已经超出对埃米尔的照料，通向一种完全不同的生活。
Relationships: Denmark/Norway (Hetalia)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Underneath This Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14857160) by [liluwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liluwrites/pseuds/liluwrites). 



> 从2020的新年开始翻译，把离家海外的我暖得像在鹅毛大雪的冬夜拥抱壁炉，  
> 原文是很有生活气息和幽默感的一段故事，请有能力的一定要看一看太太的原文！给太太打call！
> 
> 青天之下，有亲人的疾病威胁，有美国上世纪恐同阴影，有暗恋的人小心翼翼拿捏距离，也有人在突破恐惧，探索新的生活… 还有鲸组各种搞笑毒舌斗嘴

1

卢卡斯向来痛恨在“超级炸鸡店”工作，但就算如此，让他锒铛回家，膝盖上垒着在餐厅的全部家当，怀里揣着一封解雇信，在公交车上摇摇晃晃，也是个打击。

他想他该松口气的 —— 再也不用浪费哪怕一个小时在油腻烦人的餐馆里，面对油腻烦人的顾客 —— 但是现在，当一开始的幸灾乐祸慢慢散去，他意识到他已经走入绝境。超级炸鸡是份垃圾工作，但那至少不愁薪水 —— 或者说，至少足够应付日常开销和埃米尔的医药费 —— 现在，让他算算吧，没有薪酬，单单靠埃米尔的补贴金，他们离饿死还有两个礼拜。

真他妈好极了。

公交车猛地刹车，卢卡斯往前扑了一下，腿上的盒子滑来滑去。里头其实也没什么值钱东西，不过是平装书，空了的优盘，一把伞，还有他的笔记本。周遭不断有人递来同情的目光，他心情更糟了。卢卡斯向来不喜欢同情。

就在这个时候，简直是专门来证明今天还没过完似的，有人砰地一下重重坐在他旁边。

“嘿！卢卡斯！” 

上帝啊。他在椅子上不舒服地动了动，满车都是空的，这蠢货偏要挤到他旁边来，他回头想瞪他一眼，却突然觉得这张脸似曾相识。

“马蒂亚斯？” 

“就是我！上帝啊，多少年了。我自从 —— 哇哦，真是自从毕业，就一次也没见过你！最近过得怎么样？” 

马蒂亚斯还是从前的样子。宽肩膀，一副真诚又快活的神情，满脸笑意，金发肆意乱长，在头顶上拧出个尖儿来，加上漂亮的蓝眼睛，激动得透着点光。这曾经是全校足球队里最好的体育明星，也是货真价实的傲慢无礼，哪怕比赛正当时，也能跟队友在球场上打个不可开交。他就是那种人，不管想做什么，都一头扎进去，义无反顾 —— 也不论对错 —— 靠着一副天真的笑模样，和“再不敢犯”的保证书，总能落得个无罪开释。

卢卡斯皱着眉头，冲那盒子点了点头，“你觉得呢？” 

“呃哦。” 马蒂亚斯居然还有胆子笑。“所谓的耻辱之旅？” 

他面无表情，“我被开除了，” 

“你是不是以前在东站那边那个快餐店干活？卖炸鸡那个？你是怎么做到在全城最差的快餐厅工作，还能被炒的？” 

卢卡斯眨眨眼，心里吃惊不小。不管马蒂亚斯刚才招呼得多亲切，他们俩整个高中时代说的话绝对不超过两句，毕业以后也从未联系。说他们互相认识都够夸张的了。他不明白马蒂亚斯怎么可能知道他在超级炸鸡店的工作。

“显然，我没给我们的顾客应得的尊重。那店主说我最好远离服务行业。他觉得我就该去挖矿，” 最后他干巴巴地说。

马蒂亚斯满脸不解，“挖矿？什么意思？” 

“让我们假设这份新职业能允许他们把我扔进黑洞，再也不用跟我废话了。” 

他在椅子上动了一下，背朝马蒂亚斯。卢卡斯一般不讨厌聊天，但这时候，他心里有太多事要自己想清楚，没心思应付，尤其是面对快乐的马蒂亚斯。那声音太阳光太乐观，像个电钻似的在卢卡斯太阳穴突突地跳。

当然了，马蒂亚斯没听懂他的暗示。

“哈，太有意思了吧！我都忘了你说话有多幽默，卢卡斯。那你现在打算怎么办？” 卢卡斯嗤了一声。

真是最烦人的问题。“当然得重新找工作。” 他耸耸肩膀，脸上冷漠得丝毫不露声色。

“那你要去哪儿？” 

“我不知道，随便吧。总有地方要人的，我的简历至少也还可以。” 

马蒂亚斯眯着眼看了他好一会儿，明显还没被说服。“我表哥的面包店在招人，如果你想去看看的话。我记得你喜欢烘培。” 

耶稣基督啊，马蒂亚斯怎么什么都知道？这有点诡异了。

“我会想想的，” 他敷衍地说，痛恨不得不仰赖别人的施舍。但如果是为了埃米尔，他会试试的。“工作时间大概是什么时候？” 

“呃…我记不太清了。我觉得是下午的班，大概，下午晚点一直到晚饭以前？” 

他心里刚刚燃起的希望忽地暗下去了，“哦。那就算了。我晚上有事儿。” 

马蒂亚斯一脸震惊的看着他，“每个晚上？” 

卢卡斯真想直接给他一拳了事。马蒂亚斯真是个从小惯坏，没吃过苦的混蛋，他大概从来不知道被人需要是什么滋味。

“对，我得照顾我弟弟。这是我能留在超级炸鸡店的唯一一个原因，因为它正好能跟他的上下学时间对上。” 

公交车猛震了几下，减慢速度。卢卡斯毫不留恋地站起来，“我到站了。” 

他迈下车门，盒子在怀里逛逛当当，深深叹了一口气。终于结束了。应付谈话总是让他心力交瘁，尤其还在这种日子，惶恐和内疚让人窒息的一天。他勉强深呼吸，慢慢吸气，呼气，直到他听见身后的石板路上有另一种脚步声。他转身，还是马蒂亚斯，笑得一脸灿烂。公交车轰隆隆地开走了。

“我早下了一站，想陪你走走。” 

如果他的手空着，他会捂脸的。“好极了，你可真好啊。” 

马蒂亚斯好像没感觉到他心不在焉。他在他身边走一步跳一步，兴高采烈的。“所以你只是需要有人帮你看着弟弟，是不是？那好说啊！我中学的时候一直给我堂弟当保姆。你去面包店工作，我就可以来帮你照顾小朋友，完全没问题。他多大 —— 五岁，六岁？” 

卢卡斯恨不得把他当场盯死，“十四岁。” 

不出所料，马蒂亚斯皱了皱眉头，“十四岁？没别的意思，卢卡斯，但是我十四的时候，整天都是自己一个人在家的。你是不是，有点太保护过度了？” 

卢卡斯抱着箱子脚步不停，但仍然势不让人地直视他的眼睛，“他患重度脑瘫并伴有低渗性四肢瘫痪，一辈子离不开轮椅，需要辅助才能饮食，穿衣和如厕，并伴有癫痫和呼吸道并发症，每天服八种药，每三周一次约诊，有时更多。你还愿意接受这份工作吗？”

马蒂亚斯眨了一下眼，“呃，我愿意。” 

“什么？” 

“对，我能照顾他。我是说，如果你能再说得更清楚一点的话 —— 天杀的，一半的单词我都没听懂 —— 但是我那个堂弟也是个脑瘫患儿，所以基本训练我都做过。我可以每天晚上都来帮忙，如果你愿意的话。当然，前提是他也同意。” 

卢卡斯震惊得无以复加。很久以前，他会努力说服邻居和熟人来偶尔照看埃米尔几个小时，但一旦他们知道这都包括些什么，没人会主动伸出援手，尤其不是聒噪的，长不大的马蒂亚斯·马蒂亚斯·柯勒。

“你知道我没钱付给你，对吧？” 

而马蒂亚斯只是挥挥手，该死的有钱小孩，“哦，我知道，这不是个问题，我不管怎么说也还在下头那家健身中心当教练赚钱呢。我说要做这件事，只是因为我想。给朋友帮忙嘛。”

也许是因为他过去几年的生活，卢卡斯不敢信任他。当你被拖进亲人重病的漩涡，你得活得比鳄鱼皮还有韧劲儿，才扛得住生活没完没了扔过来的打击。真心的善良不总是平白出现，每一句好话都得拐上三道弯，才看得出背后另有深意。

他暗自考虑马蒂亚斯的提议，却发现那些虚伪和深意一样也找不到。马蒂亚斯说得坦荡，诚实，而且似乎是真心实意地想来帮忙。就算这样，卢卡斯还是本能地脱口而出，“我怎么知道我能相信你？”

“我看起来那么不能信任吗？我还以为我们是朋友了！你觉得我会故意让你弟弟出什么事儿吗？” 马蒂亚斯一只手捂住心口，假装受到了伤害。

卢卡斯不得不承认，不，他不会。马蒂亚斯可能是个笨蛋，但他心里知道他人不坏。他一直都是。

“好吧。我会问问埃米尔的。” 

马蒂亚斯抽出纸笔，“好啊，我给你写一下我的电话，这样你之后就能给我打回来了。我回去跟贝瓦问问面包店的电话，我会替你说好话的！”

卢卡斯有点不知所措。马蒂亚斯无止境地释放善意，每一个动作和提议都在不自觉地替人着想。他想知道那会是一种什么样的生活，坦诚，无愧，自由。

“呃嗯... 谢了。我会给你回电话的。” 

“没问题！”

他们拐过街角，互道分别，但马蒂亚斯又一次转身叫他，“还有！卢卡斯！没担心，会没事的！小菜一碟——！” 

· · · ·

“小菜一碟？” 埃米尔笑出了声，卢卡斯正在晚餐桌上复述白天的对话。“他真的这么说话？那他可就等着瞧吧。” 

卢卡斯没什么威严地责备他，手上把米饭送到他嘴边，“下马威别给太狠，埃米尔，他至少是好意。” 

埃米尔嘟嘟囔囔，“他们都是好意。上帝啊，别告诉我要再来个真诚的援助者，一发现他们得给我擦屁股，就哭着跑了。” 

卢卡斯想想那个画面，扯了扯嘴角，“不会的，马蒂亚斯不是那种人。”

“我以为你不怎么认识他？” 

“算是吧，” 卢卡斯真希望他弟弟脑子不是那么好使——现在他什么都说不过他。“但我们在车上聊了一会儿，然后他…看起来还不错。挺热情的。” 

“热情？我亲爱的主。” 

“别这么看着我。他可能是个蠢蛋，但他知道他在做什么。他有个堂弟也患脑瘫，所以基本的看护和应急救助他都学过。” 

“那可真是令人安慰。他知道CPR是哪三个字吗？” 即便他和埃米尔长得没那么像 —— 埃米尔发色更浅，眼睛也是淡紫色而非卢卡斯冷冰冰的蓝色 —— 但只要他俩开口说话，就没人怀疑他俩不是亲生兄弟。卢卡斯毫不怀疑，埃米尔这终生不放的刻薄口气都是从谁身上学的。

“他当然知道。就好像我会让任何没接受过CPR训练的人待在你旁边似的。” （注：CPR即cardiopulmonary resuscitation，指心脏复苏术）

埃米尔不置可否，“应急癫痫处理？”

“他会。” 

“海姆利克急救？” （注：一种通过冲击腹部缓解呼吸道梗阻的方法）

“当然。听着，埃米尔，马蒂亚斯会很烦人，他是个长不大的蠢货，但他不会让你死在他手里，” 他顿了顿，“但这还是你的选择。如果你不想让他试试照顾你，我就去找个别的工作。”

他是哥哥，他是监护人，卢卡斯知道他自己的专制和保护欲，但是最后，一切都必须由埃米尔自己来决定。无论他多想，他都不会不考虑埃米尔的意见。他的弟弟理应得到对自己生命最后的控制权。

埃米尔笑了，卢卡斯松了口气。“我不过是想多跟你争一会儿，卢克。我知道你有多想去那个面包店。那就去投个简历吧，我不介意这个叫马蒂亚斯的家伙来看着我。但是警告你 —— 他搞砸了，你就死定了。” 

“谢了，埃米尔。” 他伸手越过餐桌，揉他的头发，揉得埃米尔大声抗议。他和埃米尔不能像一般的兄弟那么拥抱打闹，但他懂得那份亲密和理解比兄弟相拥更加珍贵。就算爸妈都走了以后，他和埃米尔为对方做的也远远超出父母能给予的一切。

“行了，行了。” 但埃米尔的嘴角仍在微笑。

卢卡斯站起来，开始收拾碗筷，“好了，我会告诉马蒂亚斯我们已经决定好了。那么，承蒙担待，我去打个电话。” 他走向门廊，留给埃米尔一个狡黠的微笑。


	2. Chapter 2

2.

一周后，马蒂亚斯登上卢卡斯房门前的台阶，侧耳听门铃在屋里回荡。这是周一下午四点，空气凉爽，微风轻轻吹动他背上的花格衬衫，一切都刚刚好。

从房子外面，丝毫看不出住客姓甚名谁。它平平无奇，红砖略微褪色，窗框漆得雪白，普通得令人不可思议。唯一能看出和邻居稍微不同的，就只有大门两边的塑料扶手和延台阶修筑的轮椅坡道。这栋房子自成一个封闭的小世界，马蒂亚斯觉得格格不入。

一阵模糊的脚步声传来，门打开一个小缝，卢卡斯面无表情的出现在门后。

“哦。马蒂亚斯，你好。” 

他这辈子从来没听过这么没有语气的“你好”，但还是不由自主地笑了，“嘿，卢卡斯！今天怎么样？” 

“你迟到了。” 卢卡斯回答他，眼睛里还是看不出什么情绪来。

他尴尬地挠挠脖子后头，“哦，哈哈，是有点。抱歉啊，足球队的一个孩子扭着脚了，我一直在那等他爸妈把他接走来着。但愿没给你添麻烦。反正你五点才去上班呢，对吧？” 卢卡斯诧异地看了他一眼，他赶紧解释，“面包店是我表哥开的，所以我知道这个。” 

卢卡斯慢吞吞地回答他，“是啊。你还是先进来吧。” 

他把门拉开，马蒂亚斯从他身边走进门厅。门厅不长，但比房子外面更能感觉到主人的存在。墙上挂着相框，角落里有一小盆花（倒看不出是真花假花），对面是一个胖墩墩的灰色装置，紧挨着楼梯 —— 那是楼梯升降机。门厅收拾得纤尘不染，没有一般家庭那种堆在木地板上的杂物。同时，又让人毫不怀疑地知道有人在此生活。门边的鞋架上只摆了两双鞋，马蒂亚斯想知道这个家的父母去了什么地方。

“这房子不错啊，” 他说这句话，大半是为了符合此时此地的社交礼仪。

卢卡斯耸耸肩膀，不置可否。“嗯。你可以把鞋脱在这儿，如果你想的话。” 

“我最好把鞋脱了。我一天都跟小孩在场上踢球，估计现在全是泥。” 马蒂亚斯弯腰拖鞋，感到有点不自在。一般来讲，他都是最会聊天的那个 —— 他健谈又快活，跟谁都亲近得很，所以大部分人都还挺喜欢他 —— 可这会儿，卢卡斯冷冰冰的样子弄得他完全不知所措。说实话，这还挺新鲜。

当然，更让人不知所措的，还有那场跨越整个高中的暗恋戏码呢。

高中几年，他一共也没跟卢卡斯说上两句话。当你是全校最出彩的运动健将，明星，还是球队队长的时候，到处让人知道自己是同性恋，可绝对没好果子吃。他谨言慎行，毕业几年还躲在深柜里不敢出头。直到和高中同学彻底断了联系，逃开那些传得沸沸扬扬的更衣室基佬，和遭人拳头的娘娘腔彻底不打交道，他才有了喘息之地。这就意味着他只能远远地偷看卢卡斯·邦德维克，那个安安静静，不露风头的小提琴手，学校图书馆的常客。他本来还打算偷窥他的社交账号（真的只是打算，卢卡斯给他的每一条推文加了私密设置，他还发了好友邀请，可惜对方根本不加他），最后只能竖着耳朵听每一句闲言碎语。也因此听说了所有令人咋舌的新闻：卢卡斯没去上大学，还选了个要命的超级炸鸡店工作。

他们就这么毕业了，互相都没留联系方式。马蒂亚斯想那也该到此为止了。结果过了两年，他又看见卢卡斯，在公交车上，抱着他的纸盒子，脸上带着几分无力挣扎的黯然神色。他怎么能不去跟他安慰几句？怎么能不把这折磨人的戏码倒回开头，再演一遭？

他一边想着，一边心里咒骂自己怎么又陷进去了，而卢卡斯带他在屋里走了走，解释怎么用特殊淋浴装置和楼梯升降机。他的讲解始终那么冷静，高效，马蒂亚斯听得暗暗心惊，他从来没想过卢卡斯在自己家里背了多重的责任。他终于开始明白为什么卢卡斯在学校里宁可安安静静地一个人待着，不招麻烦。

“我想你现在应该明白该做什么了？” 对面的人突然问他，马蒂亚斯没留神，吓得差点儿跳起来。卢卡斯说了不少，但还没一句话能让人听出有个人真的靠这些器械活着。“如果你记不住，我还在厨房的提示板贴了一张单子，上面是所有使用说明。当然，如果我能假设你认字的话。”

“哈！” 马蒂亚斯控制不住地笑出声来，他真是太爱他不自觉的冷幽默了，虽然是冲着他来的，也没什么大不了了。“我是说，哎，别太操心，我真的认字。” 

“好。如果你还有不明白的，也可以去问埃米尔。” 

“没问题。好极了，没关系，呃，我…会问的。” 该死的，这个尴尬得要命，浑身不自在的家伙是哪来的？这可不是他的社交水平啊。他以前还是派对国王呢，看在上帝的份上。

万幸，卢卡斯好像还觉得他挺好笑。“好了，这样，我就带你去见埃米尔了，然后我就得走了。” 

“太好了！我等不及见见他了。” 

说起来不太好听，但是卢卡斯第一次和他提到埃米尔的时候，他以为那会是个赢弱不堪，面黄肌瘦的小家伙，裹着一身厚外套，颤颤巍巍，缩在轮椅里。他知道这孩子肯定能说话，可是其他的就全凭因人各异的经验和想象了。

但不管什么样，绝对不会是面前正坐着的这个小子。

其一，这是个离经叛道的朋克小子。马蒂亚斯都不知道残疾成这样的人还能怎么离经叛道，但是埃米尔 —— 踩着一双纯白的系带皮靴，超大号的牛仔裤扎在膝盖上，牛仔外套连扣子都没系，随随便便罩在黑T恤外头 —— 真是货真价实的一个。他居然还他妈别了副假眼镜框。

他看起来太正常了，这是其二。他听过写过的所有关于高度残疾病人的案例，都把他们塑造得好像个悲剧英雄，可是埃米尔，一不悲剧，二不英雄。他不过是个普通少年，直直地坐在轮椅上，带着点儿嘲讽的眼光仔细打量他，真像是他来照顾马蒂亚斯，而不是反过来。

他等着马蒂亚斯说点什么，嘴角促狭的笑着，扬起眉毛，夸张的装出一副耐心乏儿来。

“别着急，慢慢看，等你观察完了告诉我一声，好自我介绍一下。” 他说话的口气屈尊降贵，真不像是14岁的孩子应该有的样儿，该死的。

“哦！呃…” 他挠挠头，头发一定更乱了。他龇牙咧嘴地笑起来，装出一副胸有成竹的样子，好像什么都不在话下。他猜他多半笑得跟鬼脸似的。“抱歉，我是马蒂亚斯，真高兴见到你，孩子。” 

他伸出一只手准备握手。埃米尔定眼看了他好一会儿，接着越过他的肩膀对他哥哥说，“卢卡斯，我们还没撑过五分钟呢，他已经死了。现在炒掉他还来得及吗？” 

“埃米尔，” 他听着有点恼火，可是声音里有种特别的留给弟弟的温柔，马蒂亚斯曾经想象过，如今在他身上听见竟毫不突兀。难以置信，你只在一个人的生命里度过了那么几分钟，却好像知道了无数生活点滴。“听话，我差不多八点半到家。冰箱里有吃的。你有任何不对劲，随时给我打电话。” 

马蒂亚斯向他道谢。他觉得不知所措，好像被扔进一个没底的游泳池，手上还没了他的小尼莫游泳圈。至少他知道他得看着自信可靠才行。不管像不像也得先有三分样儿。“我们什么事儿也不会有，是不是，伙计？我们会干得漂亮的。” 

埃米尔深深地叹了一口气，好像要把这世界的苦难都吐个干净似的，“当然了，伙计。” 

卢卡斯瞪了他一眼，穿过房间整了整埃米尔的衣领，然后是他的头发。马蒂亚斯目不转睛地看着，这孩子有点脸红了，不自在地动来动去，“嘁，埃米尔，我晚点儿回来陪你，好吗？小心别把房子烧没了。” 

他一走，埃米尔就在背后嘀咕道，“这可不敢保证。” 马蒂亚斯努力忍住不笑，这孩子别扭得太可爱了。

但紧接着这孩子就转过头来，“所以，你叫马蒂亚斯。” 

“对！你是埃米尔？” 

埃米尔挑起眉毛，“真聪明。”

他眨眨眼睛，“呃…” 

可怕的沉默，埃米尔终于翻了个白眼，“真是的，我只是逗你一下。没必要这么紧张。我又不能从这张椅子上跳起来给你一拳，是不是？” 

“哈，我猜应该不能。抱歉，小子，我觉得我可能不太习惯这种工作。” 

埃米尔简直是兴高采烈地揪住他的措辞，眼睛亮得出奇，“习惯哪种工作？社会工作？跟比你小的人待在一块儿？实际工作？” 

马蒂亚斯不明白为什么这孩子非得把他说得接不上来，但是不管为什么，他确实接不上话来。“如果你想知道的话，孩子，我每天上午都在体育中心教小学生踢足球，所以谢了，我还挺习惯工作的。” 

埃米尔假装吃惊地回答他，“哦，所以你习惯的是蹦蹦跳跳的运动健将啊。真抱歉，要让你失望了。我也就是能在模拟运动和游戏里开枪杀人罢了。” 

马蒂亚斯真的惊讶了，“你还能打游戏？” 他傻了吧唧地问，下一秒就后悔了，真的，马蒂，没必要说得这么震惊。

“嗯，我不能吗？” 埃米尔从控制板上举起右手晃了晃，他动得很僵硬，不太协调，但显然还有点用，“不然你觉得我靠什么活着？” 

马蒂亚斯笑了，“太有同感了，小子，你玩守望者联盟吗？” 

“当然，那个谁都会玩。我蒙着眼睛都能赢得了他们所有人。” 

马蒂亚斯感到笑容在脸上慢慢扩散开来，“你确定吗，小子？你知道前年的区域锦标赛是谁赢了吗？” 

轮到埃米尔张口结舌了，“不可能，不可能。哦，天啊，我一定要跟你打一局。” 

“还觉得你能赢吗？” 

“嗯哼，是啊，我能赢任何人。” 

“那我可得好好记着，等你输的时候，就把这话扔在你脸上。” 

“哈！那你就记着吧。过来，你得帮我把它打开。” 埃米尔伸手动了动控制板，轮椅吱吱呀呀地转了半个圆，向门边转过去了。

· · · · 

马蒂亚斯觉得，卢卡斯把弟弟交给他照顾的意思，肯定不是让他俩这么过一下午。可是等卢卡斯回家的时候，他和埃米尔已经在电视前头花了快三个钟头，在游戏里互相攻击。

埃米尔真的很厉害。马蒂亚斯从来想过他能跟谁打得这么不分上下 —— 所有高中同学总会慢慢放弃向他挑战，因为受不了丢脸的一直输个不停 —— 但这个伶牙俐齿的14岁小子，真让人印象深刻。

“你真应该进个俱乐部试试，小子，” 等着电视重新加载下一局的时候，马蒂亚斯看着屏幕上的完美胜局说道。

埃米尔抬了抬肩膀，一个机械版的微小耸肩动作，“没，我爸妈在的时候不怎么让我干别的。” 

他没懂他的意思，“不怎么让你干别的？你说…什么别的？” 

“随便什么，” 埃米尔满不在乎地说，马蒂亚斯却觉得他能听出他声音里淡淡的苦涩，“我猜他们觉得，由他们来做一切会比较容易。他们死以前，我从来不知道还有什么事儿是我能自己做的。就像，比如说，自己跟别人说话，而不是靠他们的嘴。” 

“哇哦，小子，这可真够…要命的。” 马蒂亚斯脑子转不过来了。他在试图想象埃米尔这一辈子到底是怎么过的。他们的父母忽视他们，然后…过世了？把卢卡斯，一个十几岁的孩子，留下照料他重度残疾的弟弟，打工，同时还得努力从高中毕业。马蒂亚斯想象不出来这样的家庭会是什么样子。不知怎么的，埃米尔漠然的口气让整件事听来更加钻心。

想想那是什么滋味，低人一等，永远被忽略，直到连自己都再不为此心痛。

埃米尔耸了耸肩，仔细地控制他的手指在游戏键盘上移动，“生活就这样吧，反正过去了。我们干嘛不再来一局？” 

他按下“重来”键，谈话就这么过去了。

等卢卡斯到家的时候，他们还在那一堆靠垫和毯子里坐着。吃完晚饭以后（晚饭是马蒂亚斯做的，只借鉴了一点点谷歌菜谱），埃米尔决定坐到沙发上，于是马蒂亚斯就用靠垫和自己的肩膀撑着他坐在那儿了。

“埃米尔，我求你不要告诉我，你们四个小时什么都没干，除了在这玩游戏。” 卢卡斯挑起眉毛，马蒂亚斯突然意识到他看起来真是个废物。

“当然没，我所有作业都写完了，我们吃了晚饭，还做了上次医生说的那个活动练习。我们只不过刚刚坐在这。” 这谎话说的无比自然，真实可信，马蒂亚斯觉得自己看起来肯定一脸茫然。

卢卡斯看起来没全信，但是接受了，“真的吗？” 

在他走人之前，马蒂亚斯在埃米尔耳朵边上悄悄地说，“你为什么要这么说？小子？我根本一样都没做，我都不知道你还有作业！你把我说得比实际更干多了。” 

埃米尔回答得理所当然，“因为我还挺喜欢你的，你对我的方式 —— 就像对一个活人一样。没错，你是个不够格的蠢蛋，一窍不通，但是你总能学会的。让卢卡斯对你有个好印象，也没什么坏处。” 

马蒂亚斯感动了，“哇哦，谢谢你，孩子。”

埃米尔有点儿不自在地挥了挥手，“我有个名字，你知道吗。”

“呃嗯…” 他假装冥思苦想，“不了，我还是一直叫你小孩儿算了。”

埃米尔翻了个白眼，但是他在笑。这时，卢卡斯走进来靠着门，脸上也有笑意，虽然没那么明显。

“谢谢你，” 卢卡斯说的时候脸上微微泛红，他没去看他的眼睛。“今天，你帮了很大忙，埃米尔挺高兴。一般别人照顾他的时候，他不会这么好性子的。” 

马蒂亚斯的嘴角不由自主地上扬，“我也很高兴，他是个超棒的孩子。” 

卢卡斯的眼睛很温柔，“我知道。” 

他们相对无言地站了一会儿，马蒂亚斯只觉得胸口有什么空了一拍 —— 他惶恐地想起高中那次，他也是这么觉得。真该死。他清清嗓子，向后退到大门边。

“我，呃，那，那我就先走了。明天见，对吧？” 

卢卡斯点了点头。他已经把一只手放在门框上了，“明天见。” 

他走下坡道，走出院子，忍不住越过肩膀往回看，一边挥手。但是门已经关上，窗户里看不见人影。

· · · · 

马蒂亚斯第二天又见到他，然后是下一天，然后是下一天的下一天。

起初只有工作日，但很快连周末他也会来。这意味着更多的工作，但马蒂亚斯不在乎。每一天，他都从体育中心匆匆跑回家，换上一身不那么满是泥和汗水的衣服，为了在卢卡斯出门上班以前就到那栋房子。卢卡斯会早走几分钟，然后马蒂亚斯和埃米尔就坐在沙发上，要么玩游戏要么写作业（马蒂亚斯总想帮忙，可是埃米尔比他还聪明，几乎从来没答应过），有时候他们只是聊天。

感觉很好。跟埃米尔聊天不像是跟某个比他小这么多的人在一起，也不像是在照料某个残缺不全的人。埃米尔显然不能靠自己做什么，每当他需要吃东西，去卫生间，或者只是从轮椅上挪到沙发上，他都得让马蒂亚斯把他抱起来，喂他，外加所有…不那么让人舒服的部分。埃米尔的手机和电脑都安装了语音识别，所以他可以发短信和上网，但他没法写字。他可以打字，但只限于把手攥成一个松松的拳头，好像卷起来的弹簧似的，伸出一个手指去戳键盘，聚精会神得连舌头都快伸出来了。但是整个过程又慢又累，而且他总是没过一会儿就因为手指哆嗦，或是因为按错键而灰心丧气。最后，马蒂亚斯干脆代劳。

但这一点儿都不尴尬。马蒂亚斯本来以为会是…怎么说，帮一个少年做这些没完没了的事儿会让他们都觉得难堪，但是埃米尔就事论事，显然习惯了这种生活，虽然最初的确让人不舒服，很快这些就成日常习惯，自然得他都不用多想。一天一天过去，他开始不靠语言就能读懂埃米尔。不消开口，他就知道什么时候对方需要什么，知道何时给他空间独处，何时陪伴，他是不是累了，疼了，有时候他自己都没意识到。马蒂亚斯觉得，这大概就是当大哥的感觉。

而时间慢慢流逝，他也读懂了卢卡斯。

别看他脸上那个表情，马蒂亚斯知道那层冰壳子不过是表面功夫，护住他那颗风尘摧折的心脏。一点点热量，它就轰隆隆地融化，好像春分解冻的寒川。在那之下，他一层层地揭开卢卡斯其人。

一个充满关爱的兄长。一个比爱这个世界都更爱他弟弟的卢卡斯。只有从温和的目光里，从细小的触碰，从那种永远在恐慌边缘的保护欲里，你才能看见他。他会狠狠咬自己的嘴唇，会绞紧纤长的手指，不停地担忧 —— 一刻不停地担忧惶恐，马蒂亚斯不敢想象有人能这样活着 —— 他闭上的眼睛下方永远有阴影。那个卢卡斯让他难受，因为命运不公而心里发苦。

在这之下是坏脾气的卢卡斯。全是冰碴儿，怒视，随时能给你一拳，羞辱责骂拐弯抹角地掺进每一句话里，马蒂亚斯往往过了半天还不知道刚才到底是不是在骂他。他习惯了每次犯错就当个“蠢货”，做得好了就是“作为这么一个蠢货来讲其实还不错”。熬过前几次，就一点儿也不伤人了，因为他知道这才是卢卡斯的做人方式。这是所有尚未成人就尝尽的冷漠，背叛，永无尽头的责任，在一个人身上留下的回声。

这一层之下，还有…卢卡斯，只是卢卡斯。只有夜深人静，他们告别的时候，马蒂亚斯才见得到他，坦诚，脆弱，带着不易察觉的温柔。他会用犹豫不决又充满希望的眼睛看着他，忍住笑，又短促地笑出声来。他会轻轻握住他的肩膀，表示感谢。他会静静看着他，微微张嘴，好像有什么将说而未尽。马蒂亚斯只想轻轻摇晃他的肩膀，告诉他他可以想说什么就说什么。但那当然不可能发生，因为还有一件最大的，会改变一切的东西，马蒂亚斯还没告诉他，可能永远也不会告诉他。

这才是他想读懂的，真正的卢卡斯，当他终于走出来的时候，就像太阳从层层阴云背后现出光彩。马蒂亚斯正是为这样的时刻而活。

就像有一次，卢卡斯从面包店回家，发现马蒂亚斯和埃米尔在厨房，画画。

“这是什么？” 他迷惑不解的样子可爱得让马蒂亚斯想大笑。（然后再亲掉他鼻子上那点儿面粉。上帝，救救他吧。） 

马蒂亚斯吐出嘴里的笔，咧嘴笑了，“我们在画画儿啊！” 

从技术层面来讲，他们确实在画。他无意中发现埃米尔从来没画过一副画，决定插手。

“你爸妈真够可以的。他俩就从来没有，比方说，把你的画贴在冰箱上？” 

“什么画？我就不可能画画。” 

“用嘴呢？有人这么画画，是吧？我觉得你也可以。” 

“不知道。我听说过那种把笔叼在嘴里的，但是从来没试过。” 

“等一下…你说你从来没画过画？” 

“没。” 

“我的耶稣基督啊。小子，你真的还活着吗？” 

那场对话的导致了一次超市之旅。他们买了给儿童海报用的画纸，笔刷，现在厨房整张桌子都是颜料。马蒂亚斯想起来该铺层报纸的时候，已经来不及了。

“我…看得出来。” 卢卡斯眨眨眼睛，视线在他俩之间来回切换。

“看着还行，是吧？” 

埃米尔把笔吐在画纸上，他那张纸杂糅着一道道的深蓝，银色和白。“真他妈的难搞。这是马特（注：马蒂亚斯的简称）的主意，可不是我的。” 

“你在画画。” 卢卡斯只是重复着。他脸上悠悠的看不出什么，但马蒂亚斯知道他其实很容易惊讶。不管他做什么，卢卡斯都会觉得是个令人困惑的世界奇观。

“对啊！用嘴。埃米尔试了一下，说不好玩，所以我就试了试，然后，哦天哪，根本和看着就是两回事儿。我是说，肯定，看着也不容易。” 

卢卡斯的脸上波澜不动。马蒂亚斯开始心慌了。接着，他穿过厨房，越过他的肩膀看他的画，嗤了一声，“这又是什么？” 

他假装受到伤害，“是你啊！看不出来吗？看，这是你的头，这是你的头发，然后这两个小点儿是眼睛，然后这些是，呃，我是说这个是胳膊，这张画上你好像只有一个，呃哦。” 卢卡斯什么也没说。“卢克？嘿，你没生气吧，没有吧？我知道你不长这样，你比这更像个…” 美人儿——“人。” 

一阵不受控制的狂笑突然从他喉咙里爆发出来。“太谢谢你了，马蒂亚斯，” 他笑完以后干巴巴地说，“知道我长得还有人样，真让人高兴。” 

“不，不，我不是这个意思！你看起来就像个 —— 真的，呃，挺好看的人的。像是，美学上，什么的。我是说，呃，比如我们见到外星人，然后他们说 ‘一个人类应该长什么样？’我就会，把你介绍给他们因为，呃，我，你，就是那种很漂——我是说挺好看的人类的。”

“需要帮忙找条地缝儿吗？” 埃米尔隔着桌子对他挤眉弄眼，眼里笑嘻嘻的闪闪发亮。马蒂亚斯往他脸上轻轻甩了一滴颜料。

“闭上嘴，小子。” 

卢卡斯微笑着。他抬手挡着脸，马蒂亚斯便只看见他泛起细纹的眉眼。他暗暗希望卢卡斯不要那么做，不要遮住笑容。真的，整个世界都愿意知道他有多快乐。

马蒂亚斯拿起他的画（虽然更像是从黏糊糊的桌子上把它挖出来），动作花哨地把它呈给卢卡斯，“献给你。” 

卢卡斯脸红了。不太明显，但是是真的。他小心地用两只手指把它捏起来，仔细不碰到湿颜料，然后上下打量着。他不太喜欢，马蒂亚斯知道，但他在感动。“谢谢。我要把它贴在冰箱上。” 

“我的呢？” 埃米尔这句话真的很幼稚，马蒂亚斯差一点笑出声来，直到突然想起这是他活了十四年画过的第一张画。有什么暖融融的东西流进心里，因为他做到了。

“当然也要贴你的。” 卢卡斯把两张画都拿起来，一起贴在冰箱门上。这两张画糟糕得毫无拯救余地 —— 还不如三岁小儿信手涂鸦 —— 但是厨房刹时亮堂，鲜活起来。卢卡斯久久地盯着它看，微微笑着。

“留下来吃晚饭，我从店里带了面包回来。” 他突然对马蒂亚斯说。

他拎起脚边的纸袋。面包闻起来新鲜，温暖，踏实得像个家，马蒂亚斯不可能拒绝得了。

· · · ·

那以后，这也成了惯例的一部分。马蒂亚斯总是留下来吃晚饭——卢卡斯也不再问他，因为理所当然 —— 而后每一天他都离开得更晚。三个人围着餐桌吃晚饭，然后，他和卢卡斯把埃米尔送上床，蹑手蹑脚地下楼，溜到沙发上。

他们开始说话。

马蒂亚斯和任何人说话都没有和卢卡斯聊天的时候学到的多。哪怕是基尔伯特，阿尔弗雷德，这样高中时代的至交好友，跟卢卡斯知道的相比都不过是皮毛。他们能说天道地，任何话题，一切。

卢卡斯给他讲他的高中，在图书馆跟维拉德和亚瑟一起玩地牢和龙的游戏。马蒂亚斯笑他是个死宅，他轻飘飘地一拳过来，“地牢和龙能有什么不对，你个异教徒，” 然后承诺总有一天会教他的。马蒂亚斯不在乎什么游戏，但是那承诺，有一天，让他立刻点头。

马蒂亚斯给他讲足球队里喧闹的队友之情，深刻的忠诚被庸俗下流的风气笼盖。他给他讲起他的教练实习生涯，他队里的琐事，要不是一个大块头的俄国佬从后头撞翻了他，他差点儿就进了专业队，结果却弄得一个礼拜都没法好好喘气儿。

卢卡斯对此笑个不停。显然，听听马蒂亚斯的痛苦经历让他开心得很。

他们谈起共同的斯堪的纳维亚祖先，他们都热衷北欧神话，他们都想回到祖先的故乡去。

“我们应该一起去那旅游一次，” 他半开玩笑地说。

卢卡斯向埃米尔卧室的方向望去，什么也没说。

他们可以一起蜷在沙发上——不开电视，也不放音乐——只有他和卢卡斯，借着台灯的光，直到钟表指到午夜，才慌忙跳起来，冲对方笑，马蒂亚斯匆匆冲出门去，嘴里还说个不停。

卢卡斯第一次靠在他身上睡着的时候，马蒂亚斯浑身都僵住了。他几乎不敢呼吸，生怕肚子起起伏伏的弄醒卢卡斯，站起来，留他一个人又冷又孤单。整整一个小时，他都没动哪怕一英寸，最后挂钟响了，卢卡斯打着哈欠坐起来，头发蓬松得像只小猫。他不太情愿地嘟囔几句，说马蒂亚斯该走了。他一定是累坏了，说这话时一点没有不自在。

后来，连这也渐渐平常，成为习惯。当谈话声越来越低，变成睡意惺忪的呢喃，卢卡斯就会向一边躺下，枕在马蒂亚斯腿上。马蒂亚斯试探着用手拢他的头发，任他沉沉睡去。卢卡斯说过，他睡得比谁都轻，就为了埃米尔半夜有事的时候能听得见。可当着马蒂亚斯的面，他睡得比死人还沉。

有一天晚上，马蒂亚斯跟他一起睡着了。他俩在五点钟同时醒了，迷迷糊糊，两眼发花。

“如果你想留下来过夜，说一声就是了。” 卢卡斯告诉他。马蒂亚斯不想知道这是玩笑还是真话，所以他打着哈哈道了歉。从那以后他再也没敢睡着过。

实际上，他不自觉的在卢卡斯面前越来越谨慎小心，他知道他又一次深陷进去，可他受不了再来一次。

他和卢卡斯从来没问过对方的恋爱史。马斯亚斯自己是再老套不过的交过几个金发女朋友，高中时代那些泡泡糖似的拉拉队长，他尽力对每一个都好。她们利用他制造风评，他也同样利用她们保护他自己的名声 —— 如果足球队的明星球员一个女朋友都不交，那人家就该有的可说了。

卢卡斯呢，他从来没问过。就他所知，卢卡斯高中的时候应该没女朋友，可好像也没有男朋友。没人拿他的性取向传闲话 —— 可那更可能是传这种废话的人都不知道还有这么一个人存在。也许卢卡斯根本不约会。他不太敢问。

可是有时候，马蒂亚斯真觉得卢卡斯也许对他也有那么一点儿好感。偶尔，有时候，他能感觉出餐桌对面的目光，一个持续太久的对视，手不经意（或者是故意）触碰时的微微脸红。埃米尔也许看出一二，总是找借口留他们两个单独在房间里，还努力保持沉默，以至于他偶尔跟卢卡斯说话都会忘了埃米尔还在屋里。

有时候，他们四目相对，他总忘了他们并非独处，有时候他只想亲吻卢卡斯的嘴角，亲吻那若有若无的微笑，带点儿淡粉色的脸颊，还有额头翘起来的一缕金发。

但他没有，他不能这么做。

马蒂亚斯不贪心。他有时傲慢自大，不够体贴，骄纵自负，但他知道什么是可以的，什么不是。晚间谈话，他们共同度过的时间，那些没说出口，他堪堪接住的话，指尖轻烟似的触碰。这就够了。

他当然想要更多，说不定卢卡斯也是。但是现在，他能有多少就有多少，倒也不错。

（他多希望自己能真的这样相信。）


	3. Chapter 3

“另一种人...怀揣着所有的快乐，善良，和爱，在心里多得装不下，溢出来，洒在你身上，你就也那么快活。好像世界终于拼成一块，所有的光，快乐和好的东西，织出这么个天杀的愚蠢的漂亮的混蛋，所有的活力，天真，还有曾经错过缺失的一切，而我只是想要...” 

*此章有微量香冰预警 

*我把Leon译作王嘉龙

————————————————————

3\. 

“天啊，我受不了了！“

晚上九点，埃米尔坐在卧室的桌子前头，隔着视频电话对王嘉龙大声抱怨。嘉龙那张被摄像头放大的脸，在屏幕上挤眉弄眼。

“他们俩的眼睛简直长在对方身上了，自己也看不出来。整天挂在嘴上的就只有那个人。我只要跟卢卡斯待一分钟，他就只会问，‘你今天跟马蒂亚斯过的怎么样？’要么就：‘你今天跟马蒂亚斯干什么了？’ 他还不如说‘马蒂亚斯今天说他想把我干到晕过去了吗？’要是马蒂亚斯，也问的一模一样。他们两个在暗恋对方 —— 我冷漠无情的哥哥在痴情暗恋 —— 我要疯了！” 

王嘉龙仰天长笑，信号不好，他的笑声断断续续。“你宁愿他们干脆在一起？” 

“不管怎么样也比这样好！” 不过他停下来考虑了一会儿，“事实上，我觉得那也不错。我喜欢马蒂亚斯。他是个傻瓜，大多数时候举止行为像个长不大的小孩，但他很有心，对卢卡斯有好处。他像个…像个光什么之类的。卢卡斯只要在他旁边，就显得亮一点儿。” 

“哇哦，真可爱。” 王嘉龙拖腔拉调，满脸鬼笑，但埃米尔看得出他是真心实意地高兴。“那么，我们让他们谁约一下另一个？” 

“什么？”

“哦，行了吧，艾米，别告诉我你心里没盼着把这两个家伙凑成一对。” 王嘉龙一边笑一边说，敢把埃米尔叫成“艾米”，他是绝无仅有的一个。

埃米尔本来没这么想 —— 至少没想得这么详细 —— 但是嘉龙这么一说，他突然觉得势在必行。“你是我肚子里的蛔虫吗。在我疯掉之前，还得抓紧牵线搭桥。” 

“我就知道。现在，我们得制定行动计划。” 王嘉龙难得地冲他微笑了一下。对面的摄像头晃了几下，他消失在屏幕里，没几分钟带着笔记本和圆珠笔出现了。他用笔在纸上戳了几下，满怀期待地把它架好，“所以呢？” 

埃米尔慢吞吞地回答，“呃嗯…好吧。理想状态下，我觉得他们最好多花时间在一起，单独地。就是只有他们两个，不算我，但是我不知道怎么实现。”

王嘉龙下笔如飞，刷刷刷地写了几行。“你现在不就是一个人吗？”

埃米尔翻了翻眼睛，“卢卡斯就在隔壁呢，我都能听见他在收拾浴室。我叫一声，他准会一溜儿地跑过来，跟个训练好的小猴子似的。所以，不，这不算。”

“我们准能找到办法的。你们下礼拜还去海边吗？” 

埃米尔想到这儿，才允许那微笑在脸上多待一刻，“当然去，这是个家族传统。我们小时候就这么定了。嘿，你不是想说我能邀请马蒂亚斯来吧？他们没法独处，但是确实会有时间远离所有这一堆。” 

他隐约向卧室的门点了点头，意指整间房子，从楼梯升降机，坡道，到四面八方的扶手，改造过的卫生间，淋浴和存在的一切。他自己当然不在乎，但是这实在不像个能产生爱情的地方。

王嘉龙写写画画，写完抬起头来，冲他挤眼，“计划得不错。” 

埃米尔也对他眨眨眼睛。

他身后的门开了，卢卡斯把头探进来，“你可以来洗澡了。” 

轮椅慢悠悠地转个半圆，“苍天啊，你听说过有一种东西叫敲门吗？好吧，好吧，回头见，嘉龙。” 

“再见，小艾米。” 嘉龙肯定是按了“结束通话”，因为屏幕发出嘭的一声，定格了。

“你们刚才在说什么？” 卢卡斯问他。已经过去几分钟了，他正把洗发水抹在埃米尔头发上。埃米尔咧嘴笑笑。

“哦，没什么要紧的。” 

····

周一，他邀请马蒂亚斯一起过假期。不出预料，他一开始怎么也不肯答应。

“不，埃米尔，我可不能去。这是你们的家庭活动，我不想打扰你们。” 

“你不会打扰的。你现在都差不多是个家人了。” 

“哇哦！这可太甜了。卢卡斯知道你邀请我了吗？” 马蒂亚斯暂停了游戏，伸长了胳膊越过沙发，使劲揉他的头发。以前他会觉得怪怪的，跟他哥哥比，马蒂亚斯过于感情充沛，幸好他习惯了。

“还没有。不过他马上就知道了。” 

马蒂亚斯皱着眉头，“他会介意的，是不是？这是你们之间的传统。他肯定不想让我来。” 

埃米尔眼珠一转，“哦，相信我吧，卢卡斯求之不得呢。”

也不完全正确。当天马蒂亚斯走了以后，他们两人吵了一个晚上。但就和每一次一样，埃米尔赢了（卢卡斯对他总是特别好说话，而且埃米尔完全知道该碰那根弦，才能得到想要的）。

五天以后，三人已经把东西搬上马蒂亚斯的车，准备出发了。

马蒂亚斯兴致高昂地大吼一声，“大家都准备好了吗？！” 他大概比埃米尔和卢卡斯加起来还激动，此时已经迫不及待地穿上沙滩裤，夏威夷衫，戴上了草帽。他看起来就像以前从没去过海边似的。但埃米尔想，也许这就是马蒂亚斯。每一段经历都活得像是人生第一次。

“我准备好了，”卢卡斯疲惫地说 —— 他今天早上来不及喝咖啡，半睡不醒，折磨得不轻 —— 但当他转身面向后座，脸上淡淡的笑恒久不散，“准备好了吗，埃米尔？”

他和卢卡斯不常旅行。把埃米尔需要的所有东西打包装箱实在麻烦，被人运上车，再扛下来的过程也足够难堪的。这会儿，他被牢牢绑在特制座椅上，靠垫和毛毯层层包围，还有一个枕头支撑着头。尚可忍受，不过他知道等他们到的时候，他肯定到处都疼。不过，这比什么都值得。

“好极了，”

难得的好天，暖风徐徐，窗户开着，收音机咿咿呀呀地唱（“太阳出来了” 谁听了这首歌还能不高兴？）他最爱的两个人，在前座并肩相视，在他们之间的爱意很轻，但千真万确，犹可触及。

生命从未如此完美。

“好极了，我们还等什么？” 

他们花了三个小时开到海边。埃米尔睡了不到一个小时 —— 坐车让他头晕 —— 他醒来的时候，车已经开到乡村，海风吹拂，吹干的石墙和村舍上满是贝壳。卢卡斯和马蒂亚斯显然没注意他醒了，正小声在前排说话。他听不清他们说了什么，也许是高中时代的故事，他想，根据那么多他从没听过的名字来判断。

可只是听着那絮絮低语，间或轻轻的，羞怯的低声笑，就让他裂开了嘴角，不动声色地宁愿装睡一会儿。

等他们在酒店安顿下来，都饿得厉害。主要归罪于卢卡斯，他禁止马蒂亚斯半路停车买汉堡。埃米尔和卢卡斯每次都靠速冻食品和旅馆的便餐过活，但马蒂亚斯坚持上网，竟然真的发现一家古色古香，价格公道的海鲜餐厅，又离旅馆不远。于是三个人决定打破常规，去那尝尝。

卢卡斯照常吃三文鱼，埃米尔选了鲭鱼，马蒂亚斯疯狂地点了一盘看起来就相貌可疑的章鱼饭。

“当你被毒死的时候，记得别怪我。” 卢卡斯警告他。可是实际上那道菜相当可口，最后三个人互相分着吃完了饭，一起向海边出发。

当他们踏上沙滩，时至傍晚，大部分的家庭都已经打道回府，但沙滩还不到冷清的时候，不少家庭，情侣还在这里，日光浴，游泳，或是手牵手在细细的浪花里踏步向前。

“哇，” 马蒂亚斯张大了嘴，好像从来这辈子没见过沙滩；好像他不是在丹麦，那个抬头是海的地方出生的。卢卡斯和埃米尔状似埋怨地互相看了一眼，其实脸上都在笑呢。

海风清凉，捧起新盐，沙壑一马平川，海浪流向世界尽头，金色的光在水上粼粼闪烁。海在眼前，世间一切统统失了光彩，无法与她的力量相提并论。埃米尔只觉得他像个氦气球，慢慢向天空飘去。

他没能自由多久。埃米尔的轮椅不是为了这种松软的沙滩设计的，沙子钻进轮子下面，那轮子不管怎么转都还在原地，往前一步都走不了。一般说来，这是最丧气的部分，但他还没时间生气，马蒂亚斯就狂笑着把他从轮椅里拉起来，用手臂揽住。

“你敢让我掉下去试试。” 

“我本来没这么打算，小子，现在，既然你主动提出了…”他突然松手，不到一秒钟，只是给他个坠落的错觉，马上就牢牢抓紧了。埃米尔忍住一声尖叫。

“搞什么鬼？马特？” 

马蒂亚斯耸耸肩，埃米尔都能从声音里听出他在笑，“这可是你自找的。” 

他们在离海水有一段距离的地方铺好野餐布。卢卡斯有备而来，带齐了野餐垫，遮阳伞，还有给水瓶准备的保温袋和健康零食，埃米尔和马蒂亚斯一起叫他鸡妈妈。

“很好，你们既然不吃，可以去外面晒太阳，我来吃野餐就可以了。” 

马蒂亚斯哀嚎一声，眼睛眯得像一只伤心的大狗，“不！！！！我错了，卢卡斯！我也想吃饭啊！” 

卢卡斯打了他的头，“太晚了。” 

马蒂亚斯整个人向他扑过去，在沙坑里按住。“你为什么要这么残忍！！！” 

”你在干什么？给我下来啊，你个笨蛋！” 

“不要！！” 

埃米尔躺在野餐布上，从他的角度看戏，笑得喘不过气来。他从来没见过这样的卢卡斯，这么快活，放肆，像个真正的20岁的毛头小子，而不是筋疲力尽的活像中年人。他心里忽然一阵愧疚，是他的错。卢卡斯成为埃米尔的全责监护人的那年，刚满18岁。每天24小时绕着一个重度瘫痪的弟弟转，总会把幸福从生活里抽干的。

卢卡斯还在沙地里，暴打那野蛮，疯狂，幼稚的马蒂亚斯，好像他肩上的责任轻了一千倍。要是他们两个有一天真能意识到对彼此的爱，埃米尔死都不在乎。

这几个小时，真是他所能记得最快乐的时光。卢卡斯和马蒂亚斯你追我赶地一路冲进海里，打架升级成了一场海战。他们好像努力在把对方淹死。埃米尔远远欣赏，狂笑不停，真恨不得录下来给嘉龙发过去。

他瞥了一眼躺在一边的手机，“Siri，发短信给王嘉龙，一切按计划顺利进行。” 

等他们终于爬上岸的时候，马蒂亚斯头上满是沙子，鼻尖让太阳晒得发红，笑得像个蠢蛋，“嘿孩子，你想游泳吗？” 

埃米尔面无表情地瞪着他。马蒂亚斯人不错，但他真的很蠢。

“那我就当你说是了啊。” 他弯下腰，轻而易举地把埃米尔从毯子上抱起来了。

“什么鬼，马特，你知道我游不了，你是想淹死我吗？” 

“哦，既然你主动提出…” 他挤挤眼睛，但是马上嬉皮笑脸地好好抱着埃米尔了，“不不不，别担心，孩子，谁都能游泳的，不过就是在一堆水里漂着。” 

马蒂亚斯是对的，也许。他涉水下海，小心地让埃米尔仰躺在海面上，手托住肩膀，让他浮起来。这不算是真正的“游泳”——他不过是躺着看看天——但那种轻飘飘的松快劲儿，却是不出两样。凉水轻轻抚过他的皮肤，阳光在眼前舞动。

水没过他的耳朵，什么声音都成了模糊的回音，但还是能听见马蒂亚斯和卢卡斯说个不停，似乎越来越亲密。

显然，还没到那个份儿上，因为不出半刻，泼水攻击又开始了。埃米尔在中间，正好躺在交火线上。他挣扎着竖起脑袋，气得语无伦次。

“认真的吗，两位？你们就不能休战一会儿，我还在呢！” 

几乎同时，他们回头泼了他一脸的水。

太阳下山，他们买了一包薯片，靠着墙坐在一起，看海浪翻滚，给一天画上句号。埃米尔坐在两人中间，热腾腾，油腻腻的薯片袋子放在他腿上。另外两人各把一只手放在他身后，埃米尔真想看看他们是不是牵着手。他希望他们牵着。

“今天真是我最好的一天，告诉你们俩。” 马蒂亚斯说，“认真的，最好的一天，我都不记得我上次玩得这么开心是什么时候了。谢谢你让我来。” 

他说这话，却直直地看向卢卡斯。

卢卡斯的脸颊微微泛红，别开眼睛，嘟嘟囔囔地回答，“不过是沙滩，你以前肯定来过的。” 

“当然来过，但是不是和你们，是你们让它这么特殊啊，所以谢谢你。”

他还是看着卢卡斯，看了好一会儿，直到卢卡斯终于抬起头来对上他的眼睛，才笑起来。埃米尔努力化成空气，感到高兴的同时有种打扰他们的古怪感觉。就好像他坐在他们的约会桌子边上似的。他一定要把这告诉嘉龙。

但此刻，他只是静静地坐着，看红日慢慢沉进地平线之下，温柔地融化了，落尽漫天的金红，脂粉，琥珀，烧尽无边的大海。

····

“埃米尔，”当天晚上卢卡斯叫他，埃米尔躺在被子里，卢卡斯刷完牙走回房间。他们两个共用一个房间，马蒂亚斯在隔壁。埃米尔隐隐希望卢卡斯和马蒂亚斯能睡一间房，可惜这不太现实，万一他半夜要用厕所，就太不方便了。

“埃米尔，我能跟你说件事吗？”

他的声音微微发紧，而且奇怪的很认真，可埃米尔就是忍不住抬杠，“你已经在说了。” 

“闭嘴，你知道我什么意思。” 他停了半晌，埃米尔嗯了一声鼓励他说下去。“所以，你知道马蒂亚斯？” 

“不知道，从来没听说过，这人是谁？” 

“给我闭嘴，埃米尔，我很认真的在说。” 

“好的好的，抱歉，我在听呢。” 

“呃嗯…我觉得我有一点喜欢他。” 卢卡斯在双人床上面对埃米尔坐下。从这个角度，卢卡斯绞着手指头，红到耳朵尖儿上，活像个高中女生。他真恨不得拍下来。“呃嗯，我是说，喜欢他的那种喜欢他。” 

埃米尔不得不扭头埋住脸，以免笑得太离谱。哦他妈的，终于来了。“啊，你觉得？”

“我觉得。他只是…另一种人，我不知道怎么解释。就像是他揣着所有的快乐，善良，和爱，在心里多得装不下，溢出来，正好洒在你身上，你就也那么快乐。好像世界终于拼成一块，所有的光，快乐和好的东西，织出这么个天杀的愚蠢的漂亮的混蛋，所有的活力，天真，还有我曾经错过缺失的一切，而我只是想要…” 

“想要他干你？” 

“不，什么！呃…对，最后大概是。但我只是希望他能一直在那儿。我想要永远都有这样的日子，只除了想亲吻他的时候不用停下来，肆无忌惮地盯着他看，忘了他永远不会爱我。” 

埃米尔一口气没倒上来，“不好意思，你说什么？”

卢卡斯平静得脸上一根线条都没动，“他永远都不会喜欢我，埃米尔。马蒂亚斯是直的。他有一群高中女朋友，一个接着一个。” 

“我们说的是同一个人吗？你知道，就是头发炸得跟疯子似的，一看就弯成蚊香的那个？” 

“他不是。”他的哥哥显得动摇，好像他担心他在骗他似的。埃米尔真想拎起他的脑袋，扔到砖墙上，最好把他砸得清醒一点。

“呃，他是。我们曾经看了一天电视上那个角斗士节目，就因为他想看那些汗如雨下的半裸男人。哎不过，天杀的，他们是真的很辣。” 

卢卡斯歪了歪头，“埃米尔，有什么事是你想跟我说的吗？” 

这个话题可得换一天好好说，“呃，不，什么也没有。所以不管怎么说，卢克，马蒂亚斯绝对是弯的，绝对对你有感觉，所以你就应该直接告诉他。”

他的哥哥惊恐地盯着他，“我永远不可能说得出这种话来！” 

埃米尔想象自己跳过床，狠狠摇晃他的肩膀，“真是够了！相信我，马蒂亚斯真的喜欢你。真的，你看见过他看你的样子吗？就好像你他妈的是什么月亮星星，整条银河凑成的一个人？他陷进去了，卢克。” 

卢卡斯定定地看着他，脸上带着不太明显的慌张，不相信，和挣扎的微弱期待。“你真的这么想吗？” 

“我完全确定。” 他半张脸埋在枕头里，使劲摆头对上卢卡斯的眼睛，严肃地盯着他，“向我保证你会约他出去。你的相思病快要把我憋死了。

“我不知道…”

“你保证。”

他们这么僵持了好一阵，谁都不眨眼睛，不过埃米尔意志坚定，卢卡斯投降了。

“好吧。我会跟他说的，明天，我会告诉他的。” 他站起来走向浴室，接着说，“但是如果他回绝，你就死了。”

浴室门嘭一声在他身后关上了。埃米尔等了一秒钟，确认他不会再回来了。然后，笑容才慢慢浮现在他脸上。他瞥了一眼手机，在床头柜上。

“Siri，发短信给王嘉龙：万事具备，只欠东风。”


	4. Chapter 4

4\. 

—— “可以吗？”

—— 何止是可以。

露天游乐场是假期的最后一站。

那种游乐场他们一般都会绕着走。卢卡斯痛恨一群人挤在一块儿，放着叮哐作响的金属摇滚，跟着鬼哭狼嚎，可是他们从沙滩回来的时候，马蒂亚斯偏偏看上了它，兴奋得让卢卡斯和埃米尔简直没法说不。太阳还有几个小时才下山，黛青色已然浮上天空，一道彩虹若隐若现，在云头闪烁。就连一向好静的卢卡斯，也觉得这地方不知怎么就显得讨人喜欢。

“看这儿！卢卡斯，他们还有碰碰车呢！” 马蒂亚斯嚷道，抓住他的胳膊指给他看。他高兴得满脸通红，霓虹彩灯像星河似的叠映在双眼里，他的呼吸送来粉红棉花糖的甜香。人群太喧闹，他们得把头凑近咫尺才能彼此听见，近得卢卡斯能看清他的门牙，不那么齐整但是干干净净，还能数得清他鼻尖儿上细小的雀斑。

不知道什么时候起，卢卡斯发现假装不在乎越来越难，“嗯，还真是，我看见了。不用跟我大吼大叫。” 

“那我们去吧！” 他把卢卡斯推到碰碰车前面，真不幸，队伍一直排到游乐场那头呢。马蒂亚斯连两秒钟都呆不住。“哦，那我们去玩那个！” 

他手指的东西，是全场最邪恶的杀人机器，只能简单粗暴地把游客扔上半空。一群小姑娘正被固定在塑料椅子上，立刻朝天上飞了出去，头脚颠倒，前后转圈，卢卡斯看得心惊胆战，直往后躲。

“来嘛，卢克，会很好玩的！” 

埃米尔嬉皮笑脸地说，“可不是嘛，卢卡斯。去吧，会很好玩的。” 卢卡斯回头瞥了叛徒一眼。

他真的不太想去，真的，可是他看了看马蒂亚斯。他向他睁大了眼睛，恳求耍赖地撅着嘴。

“没事的，你真的不用害怕的，我跟你在一起嘛。” 

到这个份上，他还怎么拒绝？

出乎意料，卢卡斯并没有特别后悔。两人一左一右坐在塑料椅子上，安全装置从肩膀和大腿上固定。马蒂亚斯激动得上蹿下跳，连张椅子都捆不住他。当那机器嘭地启动，噪音音乐放起来的时候，他紧紧抓住卢卡斯的胳膊，那双极度欢喜的眼睛和他对视。

“要开始了！” 

那段让人反胃的上升过后，跳楼机其实没有卢卡斯想得那么灾难。他倒是没被吓着——本来游乐场那点本事也吓不倒他，他知道它们都足够安全——但是他没什么机会真正体验，因此他没想到那机器还能颠三倒四，把他在座椅里晃得前仰后合。在他身边，马蒂亚斯尖声大笑，使劲捏他的手。他不知道应该怎么反应，可是也不想把手撤回来。

直到他们从跳楼机下来，马蒂亚斯都没有放开，因为他晕得厉害，靠在卢卡斯身上，喝醉了酒似的咯咯笑个不停，两眼放光。卢卡斯不知道他自己的心脏怎么了，因为它似乎在融化，同时又变得完整。

“这感觉太棒了！” 

卢卡斯用力回握了他的手。这感觉真的很好，好是因为一个闪闪发亮的人，牵着他的手，和他一起狂笑，好像他还是个普普通通的20岁孩子，不是那种阴沉隐忍的全责承担者，童年该在的地方是个空洞。而马蒂亚斯做得一点儿也不费力，就像是他只要看着卢卡斯，就能穿透一层层的冰，毫无疑问地决定要喜欢他发现的这个不管是什么的东西。

他不能把这告诉马蒂亚斯，当然了，“我也这么觉得，嗯，说不定我们下次可以玩一个不那么刺激的。” 

“摩天轮怎么样？” 埃米尔问。他始终保持安静，跟在几步之外，为他们留出一些空间，卢卡斯从心底感激他。不过还有一样，就是这说明埃米尔还牢牢记着昨天晚上他逼他许下的承诺呢。他想起来就窒息了片刻。埃米尔接着说，“天快黑了，你们一会儿能看到码头上的灯光，会很浪漫哎。”

他挑着眉毛挤眉弄眼，然后意味深长地看了卢卡斯一阵。卢卡斯尴尬地看别处去了。

让他保持语调平静似水真不容易，“好啊，那我们就去吧。” 

马蒂亚斯蹦蹦跳跳地粘着他，好像完全不觉得有什么不对劲，“好啊！刚好没人排队！” 

不到几分钟，他们就坐进摇摇晃晃的木篮子，看着游乐场在脚下一点一点缩小，直到像洋娃娃那么大，彩灯琳琅满目，欢乐的人群像海浪一样摇曳着闪着光。卢卡斯下意识地找埃米尔，结果发现他就坐在管理员旁边，跟操纵机器的工人聊天。但他很快就转移了注意，因为马蒂亚斯是个不懂什么叫个人空间的傻瓜，紧紧挨着他，肩膀碰在一处，身体热量交换，真是极好的转移注意力的方式。

马蒂亚斯轻声说，“看看海啊，卢卡斯，” 卢卡斯跟着他的视线眺望大海，银色的细浪波光粼粼，光一直延伸的天际线的尽头。“你知道吗，传说海的尽头有赛任女妖。她们一唱歌，人们就会爱上彼此。” 

卢卡斯当然知道。他自从认字就在读神话了，“我想她们只会让人爱上她们自己。然后受害者就会从船上跳下去，淹死在海里。” 

“唉哟，天呐。干嘛非得毁掉气氛？” 马蒂亚斯撅着嘴，过了一秒钟，转头去看海。

卢卡斯不知道怎么反应，“你想要的是什么气氛？”

马蒂亚斯耸了耸肩，“我也不知道。浪漫吧。埃米尔说的。” 他没有回头看卢卡斯，他觉得这似乎是故意的。

卢卡斯颤抖着深吸一口气。不管了。“关于这个…我…” 

他没能说完后半句话，因为摩天轮突然震了一下，停在半空，惯性作用，他们的小篮子晃个不停。两个人被隔离在半空中，前后的坐篮都有几米之遥，游乐场上的灯光飘荡旋转，像小只的萤火虫在掌下舞蹈。温暖的夏夜，只有他们两个，风拂过发梢。

马蒂亚斯探头出去瞥了一眼，“是坏了吗？” 他听起来完全也不担心。

“我觉得应该不会。可能只是停一会儿。” 

“哦，太可惜了。跟你被困在半空可一点儿都不亏。” 他说得太轻巧，卢卡斯胸膛里有什么东西咔嗒一声。他张了张嘴，却不知该怎么回答，但是马蒂亚斯接着说下去，“你知道的，这种时候电影里一般都会演些什么。” 

他终于转过头看向卢卡斯，他没有笑，但是眼睛里有什么滚烫的琥珀似的盈盈而动，上帝啊，卢卡斯该怎么呼吸。他的心脏狂跳不止。

“马蒂亚斯——”

“卢卡斯。” 

他凑得更近了，直到两人呼吸交缠，手指贴上手腕，脚尖轻轻触碰。马蒂亚斯就在这里，鼻尖离他不到几毫米，如果卢卡斯往前哪怕一点点，他就能——

马蒂亚斯用一只手抚过他的脸颊，“可以吗？” 

何止是可以。但是卢卡斯不会说的，他只点点头，下巴顿了一顿，呼吸急促，用气声说，“当然。” 

下一秒马蒂亚斯吻上他的嘴唇。

卢卡斯很小的时候，曾经在课上学过恒星的生命周期。他还记得星星如何越来越亮，越来越灼热，越来越沉重，最终泯灭成宇宙中绚烂的，永恒不息的星云。他们在那之前分开，一吻短暂，纯洁，转瞬即逝，生命里一瞬间的极致的美，快得卢卡斯来不及在心里记住。就如恒星的诞生。

摩天轮重新运转，带着他们慢慢地回到地面上去。

· · ·

直到晚上，他们才再次提起那个吻。时近深夜，灿烂的街灯把碎石子路映得通明，他们在码头的长椅上坐下，望着墨蓝的海浪。埃米尔在几米外，打定主意努力给他们独处的时间，连脸都不向这边转一下，一本正经地盯着黑乎乎的楼房看。他一定是知道摩天轮上发生了什么。那简直就写在他们脸上，一举一动，可他什么也没说，心满意足地偷偷笑，对着手机嘀嘀咕咕，卢卡斯一句都听不清楚。

他和马蒂亚斯几乎离不开彼此的视线。卢卡斯还以为魔法在踏上地面的一瞬间就会消失，但是它没有，而当马蒂亚斯提议不回酒店，在码头边吃冰激淋的时候，他真的不能拒绝。他不想拒绝。他想要这个晚上永远不结束。

“你什么时候知道的？” 马蒂亚斯问，声音又小又轻，因为这漆黑的夜晚，和图书馆，博物馆一样神圣，“你什么时候知道，呃，你，我是说，知道你喜欢我的？” 

“我直到昨天晚上才这么想，” 他慢慢地说，“你记得我们在海边靠着墙吃东西的时候吗？你说你有多感谢我，后来…我突然明白，也是你给了我一天最好的生活，比我以为的还要好。但很久之前我也这么想过，我只是…我不怎么约会，所以我不会意识到这些。” 马蒂亚斯点点头，在他吹乱的头发之下面，眼睛深沉如海，又灼热得像光。

“你是什么时候发现的？” 

“我一直都知道，” 马蒂亚斯说，“甚至一上高中就知道了，我可真是一头撞死在你身上。其实，就是因为你我才知道我的性取向不对头。但是那几年，我们从来没说过话，然后你就消失了，我觉得可能就到这儿了——结果突然一下你又回来了，在公交车上，抱着箱子，跟我记忆里的分毫不差。然后，哎，我现在知道为什么他们说 ‘坠入’爱情了，因为我呀，只能往下坠，往下坠，往下坠，加速度还越来越快，越来越快——多神奇。有的时候我想，可能这就到底儿了，可是还有更深的。大约我是进了无底洞了。”

卢卡斯什么也说不出来。他一向不算能说会道，当他终于从紧紧的喉咙里挤出一句话来，也不过是：“现在我们该怎么办？有什么要改变吗？” 

“我们想改变什么就改变什么。这是我们的故事，我们想怎么讲，就怎么讲，” 

“我觉得我可能想让它讲得慢一点，我不习惯约会，浪漫的东西，还有所有这些。我都不记得该怎么交往，所以…我想要它继续下去，但是不要太快，不要太多，至少是现在。”

“好啊，” 马蒂亚斯毫不犹豫地说，“当然好了，我们想花多少时间就花多少。全世界的时间都是我们的。”

卢卡斯只想再亲他一次，因为他让一切都这么简单。他一个人太久了，照顾埃米尔饮食起居，工作到白天黑夜，就只是为了活着，而现在，马蒂亚斯一猛子闯进来，一把从他肩上卸下所有的重量，让他重新看见在那重负之下，他曾经是谁。

马蒂亚斯向一边歪了歪头，“所以，约会？下周末？我们至少可以试试，吃顿饭，看看我们走得怎么样。”

“可以，” 这个字根本不足以表达他感觉到的一切，他不由自主地微笑起来，“但是你得好好问我。” 

马蒂亚斯站起来，大步跨到他对面。他倾身鞠躬，向他伸出手，“卢卡斯·邦德维克，不知你是否愿意跟我去约会？” 

卢卡斯也站起来，把手放在他手里，“我愿意。” 

· · ·

那场约会前的晚上，卢卡斯整夜没睡。

一半是因为紧张，肯定的，还有一半，是因为埃米尔被低烧折磨得直到凌晨才勉强入睡。卢卡斯坐在他床沿上，用湿毛巾给他的皮肤降温，鼓励他小口小口地喝水，在他因为难受和焦虑而失眠的时候，讲些北欧神话里的故事。他本想取消约会——马蒂亚斯会理解的——但是埃米尔毫不妥协地说，但凡卢卡斯但敢取消约会，毁掉这次机会，他一定会亲手阉了他哥哥。

其实，埃米尔不用那么费心说服他。他的确总是因为埃米尔取消各种邀约，或者干脆带上他出门，可是马蒂亚斯不一样啊。这真自私，但是他想要和马蒂亚斯在一起。他想让他渴望的东西排在埃米尔前面，哪怕只有一次。

早上五点，埃米尔的体温终于降下去了，卢卡斯回到卧室。即便这样，他也要牺牲两个小时的睡眠为晚上出门做准备。

“穿晚礼服也太过了，” 他小声对着镜子嘀咕，“可我只是不知道他到底想去哪。说不定他只想随便一点，比如拿着热狗坐在公园里什么的。”

“行了吧，” 埃米尔说话的时候声音嘶哑，冲着肩膀咳嗽。卢卡斯的眉头又皱起来。“他不可能那么干的。他就不可能带你去什么，超级炸鸡，之类的恶心饭馆，马蒂亚斯知道该怎么讲究。我赌上一条腿，你们最后去的餐厅，肯定豪华得要命，至少四颗星起步。” 

“反正你拿它也没什么用，” 他条件反射地奚落回去，在他们两个之间，错过拿埃米尔的残疾开玩笑的机会，可算是大罪。埃米尔哈哈大笑，但是没笑两声又咳嗽起来，卢卡斯忧心忡忡地看着他，“你确定你——？” 

“确定，确定，去吧。我什么事儿也不会有的。我有护工——他是叫马修吗？我又忘了——会看着我。他至少经验丰富，所以你就算出去嗨几个小时，回来我也死不了的。” 

“好吧，” 他犹豫着说。他知道他真的应该留下，跟埃米尔在一起，但是这么多年了，他从来没有如此想要得到过什么东西。也许这是他应得的。

门铃响了，他的纠结到此为止。他吓了一跳，僵在原地。埃米尔眨眨眼睛，“去呀。我先让你们俩单独说几句。” 

他从房间退出去了。卢卡斯深吸一口气，冷静地走向门厅，开了门。

他还穿着那件晚礼服真是明智，因为马蒂亚斯精心打扮过了，穿着一件海军蓝的正装外套，铁灰色的西裤，褶痕沿着腿熨得笔直。他刮了胡子，头发用发胶整理得一丝不苟，皮鞋擦得锃亮，卢卡斯几乎都能在上面看见人影，看见他自己惊讶和喘不上气来的样子。他看起来让人头晕目眩。

“嗨，” 马蒂亚斯把手插进口袋，灿烂，夸张地冲他笑起来，那份喜悦让卢卡斯当场就想吻他。他心头发虚，觉得什么都没准备好，直到他注意到马蒂亚斯的眼睛，沉醉地看着他，好像要把每一寸都记住。卢卡斯的脸微微发烫。

“嗨，” 有那么一会儿，他们就愣怔怔地盯着对方看，然后尴尬地笑出声来。看见马蒂亚斯跟他一样手足无措，真是让人放心多了。马蒂亚斯向他伸出手。

“我们走吗？” 

“让我跟埃米尔说一声，” 他跑进隔壁房间，埃米尔就在门边，偷听得正起劲，卢卡斯捏了捏他的肩膀。“我走了，埃米尔。等我回来你可能已经睡着了，但是等你醒了我一定会在，好吗？小心一点。”

“没问题，回头见。”

马蒂亚斯从门外探头进来，“回头见啊，小子。” 

“再见，你们俩，玩得高兴点。” 他们刚一出门，就听见埃米尔在背后大声说，“记得戴套啊！” 

“哦我的天哪，埃米尔！” 卢卡斯的脸快成鲜红色了，狠狠关上门。马蒂亚斯在他身后小声地笑。

“我可能已经说了一万次的，但是我真喜欢你弟弟。” 

“哦，我知道。要是你敢不喜欢他我才会生气，谁让他是我养大的。” 

马蒂亚斯笑了，“你们两个真的很好，你知道吗？我从来没见过想你们这么爱对方的兄弟俩。真的很难得。” 

人们都爱这么说。卢卡斯以前听到还会觉得怪异，因为除了爱他，他不知道还能怎么对埃米尔。初中的时候，他还为这件事被人嘲笑，因为跟弟弟待得时间比和最好的朋友还要多，他不明白，不知道想陪弟弟多待一待有什么不对。埃米尔比他所有的朋友加在一起还要有意思的多。

“我们不得不，” 但是他说，“因为我们除了彼此什么都没有。” 

马蒂亚斯没有回答，但是他一只手离开方向盘，温柔地握住卢卡斯的手。这含义再清楚不过了，现在你还有我。

“你要带我去哪里？” 当卢卡斯终于能说话的时候，他忍不住问。

马蒂亚斯眉飞色舞地说，”你一会儿就知道。“ 

“我就是不要惊喜，”他故意说，纯粹是为了给马蒂亚斯找麻烦，因为其实，哪怕马蒂亚斯把车开去废品回收站，他都会一样高兴，因为他就坐在这里，在这辆老旧的汽车里，有轻柔的音乐做背景，他的心脏每一下跳动都把快乐流进血管里。

马蒂亚斯笑得更开怀了，“你会喜欢这个。” 

马蒂亚斯是对的。他会爱上这个地方。

过了十分钟，他们拐进停车场，来到一家小餐馆门前。它门外装饰着霓虹灯，营造出一种飘渺奇幻的风格，当他凑近了看看餐馆的名字，便觉得这搭配真是恰如其名：极光。

室内更要好得多。极光里有一种温馨，亲切的气氛，木头桌椅，用作装饰的壁炉，还有编织地毯，头顶悬挂着彩虹似的精灵灯。这是一家北欧风格的餐厅，墙上满是白雪皑皑的高山，背景音乐轻柔地哼唱某种斯堪的纳维亚的语言——是瑞典语？卢卡斯长大以后就再没回过挪威，但这个地方唤起了他对北方最神秘梦幻的记忆，他感到无法呼吸，好的那一种。

“等有一天，我要带你去挪威。” 他许诺道，马蒂亚斯一时没说话，卢卡斯以为他说得过份了，但是马蒂亚斯热切地看着他，

“那我就带你回丹麦。” 

马蒂亚斯坚持拉勾发誓，幼稚而且无意义到极点，但是卢卡斯却觉得更爱他。当马蒂亚斯伸手给他拉开椅子的时候，卢卡斯心想他莫不是要让他死在这里。

他们点菜，等菜的功夫谈天说地很容易就过去了。卢卡斯给马蒂亚斯讲了小时候的一切，从圣诞节，到生日，再到快乐的家庭旅行，最后，他讲到父母在他18岁生日一周以后双双过世。马蒂亚斯在所有最对的地方点头，表示理解（但又没有过度同情），有时候他越过餐桌握住卢卡斯的手。当他终于说完，马蒂亚斯说：“你们两个在一起真了不起。” 真是任何人在这个场合能说的最好的东西，上帝啊，卢卡斯已经不能回头了。

等菜上桌，他们有一会儿没互相说话，只专心享受美食。这不是他吃过最好吃的东西，但是卢卡斯的三文鱼足够鲜嫩，黄油放得刚刚好，在他舌尖融化。马蒂亚斯坐在对面，充满爱意和热情地看着他，让那道菜更特别了。正所谓当你恋爱的时候，什么菜都会更好吃一些。

他一定是红酒喝多了，居然把这话当场说出来，三言两语尴尬地悬浮在空气里。马蒂亚斯看起来像在努力忍住不笑，卢卡斯真的不能怪他，在第一次约会的时候把爱情比作黄油三文鱼，真是够可以的。他努力弥补。

“我是说…是因为你。你让一切都变得更好，就好像是你手动调高了色彩饱和度，让一切颜色都更亮，声音更悦耳，食物更有滋味。” 

马蒂亚斯好一会儿没说话。卢卡斯又喝了一口红酒掩饰他的窘迫。马蒂亚斯终于抬起头和他对视，轻轻地问，

“那我们的爱情尝起来是什么味道？” 

卢卡斯不知道他哪来的胆子，可是突然之间，他倾身过去，近得碰到马蒂亚斯的鼻尖，然后说，“你为什么不让我来尝尝？”

刹那间他们已经难舍难分，唇齿交融，开始时轻轻柔柔得，然后越来越用力，身体越来越近，恨不得把对方拆吃入腹，不再分开。狭小的空间里，他们的呼吸融在一起，夹杂着低声喘息，卢卡斯不愿闭上眼，他要看见这一切发生，舌尖侵上嘴唇，牙齿吮咬，蓝眼睛闪闪发亮，彩虹般的等照亮马蒂亚斯的脸，好像是他的极光。上帝保佑他，他永远也要不够马蒂亚斯。

一阵嗡嗡的响声在他口袋里震动，他伸手按掉，回到那个吻，直到马蒂亚斯向后撤了几厘米，他的嘴唇发红，闪着水光。

“你的电话，” 他急促地喘着气说。

“不管它。” 他凑近，但是马蒂亚斯微微动了一下，不至于逼他停下，但足以让他不明所以地后退。

马蒂亚斯重复了一次，“你该接电话的，卢克，有可能是埃米尔。” 

卢卡斯对他自己感到震惊——就在刚才那几秒钟——他都不记得还有埃米尔。

但他想起来了。电话的另一端是护工——马克？马修？这有关系吗？——卢卡斯听得浑身冰冷，因为就在他吃饭，聊天，接吻的时候，埃米尔正被一辆救护车送到医院。

“癫痫持续了超过十分钟，” 护工的声音温和而专业。他冷静得了，那又不是他弟弟，“急救护理赶到以后抽搐仍然在持续，所以我们打了镇静剂。他现在已经被送到圣奥拉维医院的儿科抢救中心了，很快就会醒过来。我想，也许你愿意过来一趟，我会尽快跟你当面谈谈。”

卢卡斯慢慢地放下手机，按住“结束通话”的按钮。马蒂亚斯从对面伸手搂住他，一脸担忧，

“卢卡斯？宝贝，告诉我怎么了？” 

“埃米尔癫痫发作了。” 他的嗓音古怪而遥远，好像隔着玻璃听自己讲话，“我们得去医院。现在。” 

他们没等到甜点上桌。马蒂亚斯付了账，两人冲向停车场。卢卡斯一出门才意识到他把外套落在餐厅。马蒂亚斯脱下外衣，裹在他肩头。在世上任何一个场合，这一举动都会无比温情，但卢卡斯什么也感觉不到，只有恐惧，还有钻心彻骨的愧疚。

他明明知道埃米尔生了病。他明明知道他应该留在家里。但马蒂亚斯改变了他，给他快乐，让他无忧无虑，却也忘了什么叫忧虑。现在到了清账的时候，因为就在他亲弟弟最紧要的关头，他竟然不在身边。

他们重新坐在这辆老旧的汽车里，关掉音乐，眼睛只望着前路，祈祷，等待，再次祈祷。


	5. Chapter 5

通往医院的路上，谁也没说一句话。

马蒂亚斯开到一半，忍不住一手离开方向盘，去找卢卡斯的手，用力握住。通常他做这种危险行为，都少不了挨卢卡斯埋怨两句，可是今天，此时此刻，没人顾得上危险。

他们小小的冒险还有什么关系？这已经不是他们两个的故事。

卢卡斯很冷静地告诉他，“他不会有事的。” 他说了一遍又一遍，“这不是第一次发生了。他小时候就老是这样，到最后总是什么事也没有。”

可是他不停地眨眼，咬他的嘴唇，还把马蒂亚斯的手攥得那么紧，血管都要勒断了。马蒂亚斯真不知道他说来说去到底是在安慰哪个。

一切都发生得太突然，光线那么亮，他觉得好像在一部动作片里，音乐总在结尾爆炸，然后万物终结。

在马蒂亚斯看来，医院永远不是个好地方。他从小就没得过什么病，进医院的次数一只手都数得过来：要么是踢球磕破了皮，要么是问候某个命不久矣的远方亲戚。每一回他都觉得格格不入，到处是消毒液的气味，冷冰冰的白炽灯，空调风飕飕地吹，带着一种逆来顺受的绝望。

他走进去，感觉像是进了什么超现实空间，在这些长廊里人们不是走动，而是漂荡，双眼迷茫，举着捏变形的纸杯子，等待，等事情有所转机或一蹶不振。马蒂亚斯只觉得这不是他该来的地方。

卢卡斯显然正相反。一进门他就没了人影，几分钟以后跑回马蒂亚斯面前，拉起他就走，嘴里念念有词，“儿科重症监护，十九病房，七号床，” 马蒂亚斯还没反应过来他说了什么，卢卡斯已经拖着他转了一道弯。

“你，呃，你知道该怎么走，” 他犹豫着说，拿不准是该为这方向感惊讶，该叫好，还是深深地，深切地哀悼。卢卡斯回头看了他一眼，通身的紧张感让这一眼来得尖锐又慑人。

“以前来过，” 他干脆地答道。

这一句话背后不管藏着多少辛酸，现在都不是打听的时候。马蒂亚斯点了点头，跟着他一通猛跑，胸口堵得喘不上气。

埃米尔的房间一片死寂。那孩子正侧身躺着，面向走廊，他那骨头伶仃的四肢套在薄薄的蓝色病服里，下半张脸罩着一张透明的氧气面罩。埃米尔闭着眼，马蒂亚斯盯着肋骨的轮廓一起一伏，氧气面罩一阵一阵泛起雾气，才算确定了他还活着。

“埃米尔，” 卢卡斯唤了一声，那音调简直叫人没法形容，马蒂亚斯听了只觉得心坎儿发疼，眼泪突然就要忍不住。

那纸片似的眼皮翻了翻，睁开了。埃米尔的眼球茫然地动了一下，没有聚焦，好像透过浓雾看东西，可是就在他神志回归的一瞬间，马蒂亚斯看出他的眼睛猛然恢复神采，亮起来，他认出他们了。埃米尔的视线慢慢扫过卢卡斯，马蒂亚斯，然后看见他们握在一起的手，笑了。

卢卡斯眨眼之间就冲了过去，跪在病床边，用手安抚地托起他的脸，把一缕浅金色的头发从额头拨开，轻柔地说起话。马蒂亚斯退后几步，想给他们几分钟独处时间。的确，他这会儿真的不应该笑，可是他实在忍不住高兴，不过虚惊一场，埃米尔脱离了危险，哦，他真爱他们两个。

埃米尔越过哥哥的肩膀跟马蒂亚斯目光相接，翻了个白眼，像是嫌弃卢卡斯大惊小怪。可是马蒂亚斯清楚得很，他才不是真心埋怨。或者只是太累了，说不出什么别的来。

他咧嘴笑了，“就知道你肯定没什么事，小子。” 

埃米尔的嘴角在面罩后面弯曲了一下。跟他往日那嬉皮笑脸的样子比，这是个迷迷糊糊、无精打采的低配版本，可是足够证明是埃米尔。过了几分钟，埃米尔又合上眼，呼吸减缓，马蒂亚斯发现他一点儿也不担心了。

他们在埃米尔床前待到深夜。马蒂亚斯找了一张嘎吱作响的塑料椅子坐下，心不在焉地翻手机，无事可做，又没有足够的精神和勇气去找些事做。卢卡斯坐在埃米尔床边，假装看书，可是一刻钟又一刻钟过去，他不去翻书，眼睛却时不时落在弟弟脸上，带着一副马蒂亚斯读不懂的神情。

不知道过了多久，马蒂亚斯出了病房，想去找家餐厅。哪怕到处是路标，医院也像个回环走廊的白色迷宫——它几乎唤起童年噩梦，梦里学校空无一人，马蒂亚斯奔跑在无尽的学校走廊里，呼喊着乞求什么人，任何人，能带他走出这个地方，没人在乎。

无助的二十分钟以后，他还是给卢卡斯打了个电话，求他指路。卢卡斯尖声笑他，叫他笨蛋，可是马蒂亚斯听出来他不是真心在笑。那副佯装正常的腔调让他胃里打结。

他总算端着两杯冲调咖啡回到病房，埃米尔已经醒了，正小声地，含糊地跟卢卡斯聊天，氧气面罩拉下来挂在脖子上。他越过病床，把一杯咖啡递给卢卡斯，放心地笑了。

外头一片漆黑，已经很晚了，医院又开始让他觉得不安。马蒂亚斯压低声音说，“嘿，小子，欢迎回到活人世界。” 

埃米尔回话的时候听着没什么力气，但至少那口气倒是像他自己，“应该是你，欢迎回来。听说你去买杯咖啡差点儿回不来，真是个笨蛋。” 

“哈！！这不是你哥的原话吗？” 上帝啊，他真喜欢这孩子。

他冲卢卡斯抛了个飞眼儿，想分享这个笑话，可是卢卡斯静静地望着他们，带着一种古怪的，哀伤的神情。马蒂亚斯想，那几乎像是自责，只除了让他悔恨的多半还没发生。那种自责感深深扎根，纠缠不断，马蒂亚斯感觉它正攀上他的脊椎。

“你该回家了，马蒂。” 这话来得太突然，马蒂亚斯像被人迎面打了一拳，随后意识到卢卡斯可能是对的。已经凌晨两点，埃米尔也转危为安，而马蒂亚斯从制度层面讲甚至都算不上家属。“我得陪埃米尔在这儿过夜，但让我先把你送出去，免得你又丢了。”

埃米尔气喘吁吁地大笑，笑到一半就虚弱地咳嗽起来。卢卡斯忙用面罩盖住他的鼻子和嘴，又把挡他眼睛的头发拢到一边。“好好歇一会儿，埃米尔，我马上就回来。” 

马蒂亚斯拍拍他的肩膀，“你可快点儿好起来啊，小伙计。” 

“嗯，” 埃米尔半睡不醒地哼哼着说，“你们俩，回头要给我讲今晚的约会。” 

“可不嘛，我们肯定告诉你，” 他满口答应，可卢卡斯什么也没说。

等电梯的时候两人一言不发。半夜三更，走廊里寂静无人，他们一前一后进了电梯，沉默着，静得能听见电梯轰隆隆下行，震耳欲聋。他像对陌生人一般躲避他的视线，马蒂亚斯不停地试着对他微笑，但卢卡斯刻意地盯着没人的方向，只当没看见。马蒂亚斯有种感觉，他正在被拒绝，但是永远想不明白到底做错了什么。

最后，他们踏进同样寂静的空旷的一层大厅，马蒂亚斯终于忍不住了。

他问卢卡斯，“这经常发生吗？就是，我是说…癫痫？”

“现在倒是不那么经常，”卢卡斯还是不看他，马蒂亚斯拼命告诉自己别慌。“埃米尔小时候每隔一周就得犯一次，等他越长大就越好些。上次发作差不多都是一年前了。可是以前也不总是像这次一样，严重到需要去医院。”

马蒂亚斯牵过他的手，温柔地握在掌心。卢卡斯没有回应，他还是那副自责的表情，低头看向他们交握的手。

“那时候你该有多难过，” 他说，不是同情，更像是事实。“老天爷啊，我们接那通电话的时候，我真怕我得当场爆炸！我都不敢想那得是什么样，一直担心一个你这么在乎的人。” 他顿了顿，“我真的很高兴是我跟你在一起，真的，我爱这小孩，而且我爱你——”

“停下，马蒂。” 卢卡斯把手从他手里抽走，后退几步，和他隔开一段距离，“你会让这更难过的，” 

“让什么更难过？”他胃里升起种冰冷的，刺人的感觉，告诉他，他已经知道是什么了。

卢卡斯终于直直看向他，眼睛里有种放弃挣扎的惨淡，好像他早就知道这种事一定会发生，“不是你的错——永远不会是你的。你…他妈的，你什么都好而且我真的爱你，但是埃米尔——必须优先考虑他，你能理解的，好不好？” 

马蒂亚斯说不出话来，他能理解，他当然必须得理解。可是刚才，就几个小时以前，他们还坐在烛光荡漾的餐厅，说着话，笑着，吻着，比人类能想象的极限还要更爱对方，还要快乐——而现在，就这样。

他们身后某个地方，一扇门打开，合上，余音回转不散。

卢卡斯拢了拢头发，闭上眼站了很久，“我记得埃米尔出生的时候。我六岁，我站在一个玻璃箱子旁边低头往下看，他就在那，在一堆的管线，仪器，通风设备底下，他睁开眼睛看我，小小的紫眼睛，那时候他那么好好地活着。我就知道我得好好护着他。

“我没护着他，也没必要，他很快就长得够大，会自己控制轮椅，会说话，会说 ‘滚你妈的，卢卡斯，我自己搞得定。’ 可是我还是许诺，我不会让任何不好的事发生在他身上。“

马蒂亚斯猛地抬头，“你不能发这种誓，那根本不是你能控制的。”

“我知道啊。我还是个小孩子整天坐在床边看着毯子起伏来确认他活着的时候我就知道；他七岁的时候我传染给他一场感冒，害他在ICU待了一个星期，没人相信他活得下来的时候，我就知道。我当然知道什么事发生在他身上，老天都管不了。所以这不是我的诺言，马蒂亚斯，我答应他的是，我会永远都在。” 

卢卡斯睁大眼睛望着他，那份痛苦让马蒂亚斯想要紧紧把他护在怀里，永远也不放手。只是现在没机会了。

“可我不在啊，马蒂。我不在，我明明就知道他生病了，可还是得跟你出去。我的亲弟弟癫痫发作整整十多分钟停不下来，得被人打镇定剂，塞进救护车，而我却在外面享受一场最完美的约会，想象满世界都是奇迹和好的东西。我竟然要等着别人打电话才知道。

“我知道你多关心埃米尔，他也在乎你，而且我——我知道你爱我，真的。但是，就算是为了这份爱，我们也得做选择。毕竟有埃米尔。” 

卢卡斯是对的。马蒂亚斯当然理解。是不是就是因为他理解，才这么难受？一场传统的分手该有多容易，哭哭啼啼，破口大骂，怒火中烧，揪出对方那些让人难以容忍的缺点。但这灰色的，似是而非的分别深深刺伤他，因为明明，明明他知道谁也不想这样。只不过是因为这样更好，他们的未来还没开始就成了过去。

他吞咽着，他坚决不要哭，哪怕是看见泪珠从卢卡斯脸颊上无声地滚落，他也不要哭，他不想让卢卡斯比现在更恨他自己。

他的嗓音全靠意志力撑着才没有破碎，“你是对的，我们不该这么自私，觉得我们想怎么样就怎么样。这也是埃米尔的故事，他更需要你和我，而不是我们。”

他能从脸上看出卢卡斯崩溃的一瞬间，也许他曾经暗暗希望马蒂亚斯会劝他回心转阴，会挽留他不愿分手，而就在那一刻，马蒂亚斯也真的希望他这么说。可是这不公平啊。

“谢谢你，” 卢卡斯喃喃地说着，一步一步走向他，微微踮脚，在他唇上印下一吻，温柔又短暂。

马蒂亚斯的眼睛火辣辣地疼，“我们还是周一见，好吗？” 他说，心想不管发生什么，他现在还是埃米尔的看护人。

“等我给你打电话吧，” 卢卡斯答道，这话狠狠地梗在他胸腔深处，“再见。” 

说完他就走了。

马蒂亚斯推开旋转门，走进漆黑的深夜。细雨穿过街灯，银光闪闪，洒向没有车的停车场，空气里弥漫着冷凝的烟草和呕吐的味道。马蒂亚斯打了个冷颤。外头真冷啊。他的外套还让卢卡斯穿走了。

我们不该这么自私，觉得我们想怎么样就怎么样。

他端起他那杯咖啡喝了一口。早就凉透了，分解成苦味的颗粒和棕色的水，在胃里重重地冻成一块。他找到下水道，把咖啡整杯地倒进去，看它旋转，顺着金属栏流走，流进浑浊的黑暗里，消失了。

他直起身来，开车回家。这是礼拜日的凌晨两点，街上静悄悄，不见行人，而马蒂亚斯刚刚失去他最梦寐以求的，最珍贵的东西。


	6. Chapter 6

埃米尔不是瞎子。这几个礼拜，任谁也看得出来卢卡斯和马蒂亚斯之间发生了什么。他打定主意要弄明白。

自从跟马蒂亚斯约会回来，卢卡斯简直处处都不对劲。埃米尔因为癫痫发作在医院留了两天，只见过马蒂亚斯一回，还是在事发当晚。那几个小时，他昏昏沉沉，记不太清，可是明明白白看见他们两个在床边，牵着手，惊恐万分又如释重负，主要是，还仍然爱着对方。那种彼此扶持的安全感像暖流一般传递而来，流遍全身。

他记得卢卡斯离开他，再回来时却只有一杯冷咖啡僵握在手里，眼圈通红。

卢卡斯就这幅神态在他床边坐了整整两天，蜷在椅子里，盯着墙。对于普通家属来讲，这算是正常反应，可卢卡斯明明早就习惯了当陪床；他的高中期末论文整个就是在无菌仓里写完的，边写边陪埃米尔跟细菌感染做殊死搏斗。卢卡斯从来不会…从来不会就这么坐着。

到第二天的时候，埃米尔就忍不下去了，“你要是乐意的话，就给马蒂亚斯打个电话。他说不定正想着你呢。” 

卢卡斯摇了摇头，耸了耸肩膀算是作出回应，“说不定吧。” 

他没打那个电话。

等到他们被允许回家，包里揣着诊断证明和一堆新药（医生说癫痫发作只不过是缺觉和发烧导致的），情势毫无转机。卢卡斯好好照顾他，带着一种没精打采的高效，像个机器似的对每日琐事按部就班，吃的东西既有营养又没味道，算是可以下咽——真是让人打心底里渗得慌。没错，他一丝不苟，什么都恰到好处，埃米尔也没觉得被无视。他只不过是…不那么像他了。

马蒂亚斯仍然在工作日的时候照顾他，可是再也不留下来和卢卡斯说话了。他们在门厅擦肩而过，相互说的不超过一句话，“冰箱里留了晚饭，” 要么就是“今晚多给他一片阿斯匹林” —— 顺带一提，没有一句不是埃米尔不能自己说的。

马蒂亚斯对他不再那么热络。他显然比卢卡斯更擅长假装；他照样能微笑，大笑，陪埃米尔打游戏，可是又魂不守舍。不像以前那样。关于另一个人的话题，他俩谁也不再提了。

“别是被外星人绑架了？” 有一天晚上他照常给王嘉龙打电话，后者没什么创意地说。埃米尔哼了一声，开不起玩笑。

“可能吧。我就是…有点舍不得他们。他俩得相思病的时侯就够糟的，现在谁也不理谁，还不如当初。就，好像，他们离圆满结局就差那么一点点，结果现在故事还没开始，就全给毁了。”

他自己都没注意到，嘉龙就一语道破，“这真的不能怪你。” 

“我知道啊，”埃米尔只是叹气，理智地想，他的确知道。那天他曾经预感到癫痫发作——就像老水手能觉察暴雨来临前的细微风动，却什么也没说，暗自希望能等到他们回来，因为他不想每次都被放在一切考虑因素之前——即便如此，他也知道这不是他的错。“我就是想不明白到底怎么回事！他们来看我的时候，是手牵手来的，那简直是你睁开眼睛的时候能看见的最好的——再好也没有的——场景，然后突然就没了，我就不明白到底是什么变了？” 

“你怎么不直接问他们？”

“我不能直接问，那有什么用。问题在他们两个之间。完全不沟通，这两个人太他妈能忍了。” 

王嘉龙哼了一声，“跟你比？” 

“我在好好跟你说话！” 跟王嘉龙说话，太容易陷入往常的斗嘴模式，可是埃米尔眼前有个重要问题等着解决呢。“不管怎么说，这很重要。你说我该怎么办？” 

“我想到的都跟你说了：去问他们啊。你刚说他们沟通得一塌糊涂，又不是你也什么都不能说。干嘛不做个榜样让他们瞧瞧，成年人该怎么沟通问题？” 

埃米尔笑出来了，跟王嘉龙说话总是让他觉得没那么严重，“好好好，我去试试。但我真不觉得有用。” 

他第一次试图挑起话题的时候，确实没什么用。

星期六的傍晚时分，他和卢卡斯一起吃晚饭。那不过是一锅乱炖，有什么就往锅里加什么，卢卡斯以前只有在生病，太累，或者根本不饿的时候才这么做饭。现在他们简直是天天靠这个过活。

卢卡斯俯身喂他吃东西，埃米尔的手却突然抽搐起来，挥向一边，把整杯水打翻在地。水溅得两人浑身湿淋淋，地上全是碎片。在他们家，这完全不是什么新鲜事，因此卢卡斯张口训斥的时候，埃米尔又惊又怕——

“哦，操他妈的，埃米尔！” 

埃米尔盯着他看了好一会儿，惊得不敢说话。“我不是故意的。” 卢卡斯从来不为这种事骂他，这种他没法避免的麻烦，从来没有。

多漫长的一秒钟啊，随后，卢卡斯崩溃了，像松了气的气球一样在地板上蜷缩着蹲下。有那么一会儿埃米尔以为他就要哭了。“我知道，我很抱歉，埃米尔，这不怪你。全算在你头上这不公平。我真的很抱歉。” 

然后他向前走了一步，把埃米尔的头搂进胸口。

这就证明有什么真的真的非常可怕的事发生了，因为他和卢卡斯从不拥抱。从不。他们就是不会这么做。

他把头扭到一边。“好了，我受够这个了。你到底出了什么事？” 

卢卡斯无视他，转身抓起抹布来蘸埃米尔衣服上的水，他不敢正面回答问题，“什么事也没有。”

“不对。不好意思，麻烦换个答案。” 

“埃米尔，我就是这个意思。没什么需要你担心的。这是我跟马蒂亚斯之间的。你就别管了，行吗？” 

“可是——” 

“埃米尔，” 他知道这种语气是什么意思，“我去给你找一件干净衣服。”

然后他就走了，把埃米尔一个人晾在桌子旁边，又沮丧又失望，湿淋淋的浑身难受。埃米尔看着他头也不回地走开。

“行吧，操你的。” 

第二回还算有点进步。

星期三，下午，卢卡斯出门上班。埃米尔挨床边坐着，刚洗完澡，头发还没吹干，马蒂亚斯正半跪着给他系上衬衫扣子。也许因为沉默实在是太难受了，或者是因为他难得比马蒂亚斯高那么一回，凭空觉得自己挺勇敢，他脱口而出：

“好吧，所以你跟卢卡斯到底是怎么回事？” 

马蒂亚斯愣了一下，然后像平常一样笑了，只有那么一点点紧张，“别发愁这个，小子。我跟你哥哥会想明白的。”

“是啊，问题就是你想不明白了，是不是？你们不就是躲来躲去，替自己鸣不平，打落牙吞下肚，什么都不做。我以为你们爱过对方。” 

马蒂亚斯低下头。他那样子活像个被骂一通的小孩。“唉，好吧，我们确实是这样的。这很复杂，小朋友。你长大了就懂了。” 

“别这么教育我。” 

“对不起，我不是这个意思。” 他抬起头来，脸上是忏悔的微笑，“你这孩子太聪明了，埃米尔。我们只想给你最好的，你知道的。”

埃米尔猛然醒悟，他的嘴几乎跟不上脑子，“等一下——你是说，这是因为我？” 

马蒂亚斯又低下头，努力专注在埃米尔的扣子上，有一个系错了，整列都歪歪扭扭的，“我可没这么说。”

“你暗示出来的。” 

“小子，我求你了。真的没关系了。” 他似乎被刺痛了。

“不，这有关系，” 埃米尔不依不饶。他真绝望，气得发疯，突然明白他自己才是祸根，就更不能放着不管。“如果这跟我有关系，我就有权利知道一切。我他妈就算什么都没法靠自己，也不要当个半岁小孩被糊弄。我活得够久了，这种事我可以知道。” 

“上帝啊。” 马蒂亚斯把脸深埋进双手之中，他一团卷发现在更乱得不成样子。埃米尔从来没见过快活，随和的马蒂亚斯如此难过。“确实是因为你，但是不是坏的那种。就只不过是，你很重要。对我们两个都是，我们最先做好的一件事应该是让你安全，先于一切，先于…我们两个的关系。” 

埃米尔说不出话。房间里的空气如此稀薄。“我真不好意思，你说什么？！你是在说，你们两个悲惨透顶，魂不守舍，就对我有好处？然后你们甚至从来没想过问我一声？” 

“对不起，我们——” 

“你不用这么做。你不能这么做。谁给你们两个中的任何一个权利，把这些瞒着我不算还在我完全不知道的情况下替我做决定就因为你们觉得这对我有好处？操他妈的，我跟你一样是个活人！我也有我的想法，对吧。你不能这么无视我的看法。”

“埃米尔。听我说，我们当时都吓坏了。你还在医院里，我们就手忙脚乱地做了决定。大家都很后悔，但是现在已经做不了什么了。” 

埃米尔瞪着他，“胡说，明明可以。今天晚上，卢卡斯回来以后，我们就要坐在桌子上把事情谈清楚。像成年人一样处理它。”

一个隐秘的微笑在马蒂亚斯脸上浮现。如同太阳从云后重现光芒，“我可不敢说‘成年’这句。”

他严肃地看着他：“马蒂亚斯，今天晚上你最好成熟一点，我要进行正式调解。”

“遵命！长官。”

“顺便，看在上帝的份上，把这扣子重系一遍吧。我看着都要疯了。”

晚上，他和马蒂亚斯在餐厅等着，卢卡斯到家了。

“我回来了，” 他们听见前门开关的声音，听见他的脚步声，鞋子拖过地板的声音，“埃米尔？” 

他的声音，永远紧紧绷着，好像下一秒就会发现他弟弟人事不省地倒在地上，埃米尔轻轻叹了口气，“我在这儿！”

脚步声近了，卢卡斯推开餐厅的门。他还套着蛋糕房那件浅蓝色的围裙，脸颊沾了一小撮面粉，“你在这儿——哦。” 

马蒂亚斯虚心小胆地瞄了他一眼。他脸上看不出什么，埃米尔可是知道桌子底下他的腿已经抖成什么样，“卢卡斯。” 

“马蒂亚斯，”卢卡斯意有所指地看了看他，等着马蒂亚斯离开。这已经成为某种日常——听见门开的一瞬间，马蒂亚斯就会跑去换鞋，套上夹克，匆匆道别。然而今天这样不行了。

埃米尔发话了，“坐下，这是一场调解会议。”

“一场——什么？埃米尔，求你了，我没时间做这个，我刚到家。你想要什么？” 

“我想要你和马蒂亚斯好好坐下，像个负责任的成年人一样把话说清楚。” 他有板有眼地说，“该是时候了。” 

“埃米尔，我...” 他说不下去，无望又无奈地看看埃米尔，看看马蒂亚斯。马蒂亚斯办了个鬼脸，

“是这孩子的主意，我们就由着他一回，行不行？” 

“我...好吧，” 卢卡斯妥协地在马蒂亚斯对面坐下，“能快点儿吗？” 

“该花多少时间，就花多少。” 埃米尔一锤定音，他开始乐在其中了。以前，掌控一切的位子可落不到他头上。“马蒂告诉我你要分手的原因有一部分是因为我。” 

卢卡斯条件反射看向对面。他被背叛的表情一闪而过，可没叫埃米尔放过。不管怎么说，这事儿他们就是想瞒着他，“他这么说了吗？胡说。这跟你没关系，埃米尔。”

“我知道，我从来没说过这是我的错。我在说你因为我跟他分开。这是不是真的。” 

“我...” 卢卡斯躲开他的目光，闭上眼睛，双手扶住额头，“是的。” 

猝不及防，他差点喘不上气来，“为什么？” 

这个问题横在他们之间，在那停滞的寂静中漂浮着，仿佛没人还能呼吸。马蒂亚斯清清嗓子——细小的，紧张不安的动静—— 但是卢卡斯抢在他开口之前说，“别...我觉得我应该回答这个。你也应该得到一个正式的解释，马蒂。” 

“我知道，而且我理解。你不用非得向我说明一切。”马蒂亚斯把一只手放在卢卡斯手腕上，后者惊得缩了一下，但是没有收回手。“那就给埃米尔。” 马蒂亚斯点点头。

卢卡斯深吸一口气，然后停顿一会儿，似乎在组织情绪。埃米尔静静等着，直到突然有一刻，那个人紧绷的冰壳似乎被打碎了，从内里崩溃开来。

“我不在那儿，埃米尔——从你那么小的时候开始，每次你生病，受伤，难过还是管它别的什么，我都在——但是那天没有。我高兴得忘了惦记你，然后，我不知道，就好像，你那场癫痫发作就是在惩罚我怎么能这么不上心，愚蠢得该死。它警告说你应该排在其他任何人之前。” 

“但要排在你的快乐之后，卢克，” 埃米尔轻轻地说。而卢卡斯听不进去，只是摇头，慌乱地组织词语。

“不，不，但是...那对你不公平。我记得有一次，我们都很小的时候，你病得特别厉害，可是爸妈都不在家。你癫痫发作，醒来的时候一直在哭，你说 ‘卢卡斯，我真的很害怕，’ 而我对你说不要紧的，不用害怕因为——这是原话—— ‘我会永远在这里，永远是你睁开眼睛看到的第一个人。’ 可是...我跟马蒂亚斯出去的那天，我没做到。你得一个人去医院，一个人面对那些白色的墙，医生，那些机器，一个人，可是... 我怎么能那么对你，埃米尔？我只觉得我这个哥哥当得让你失望。但是不管多差劲，那永远是我的身份，你明白了没有，埃米尔？” 

“什么玩意？卢卡斯，不是——” 埃米尔张口结舌，这是他这辈子听过最愚蠢的自白，“你就是想不到点儿上，是不是？你就是我看见的第一个人。你们俩都是。我根本不记得怎么去的医院——也不在乎怎么去——我只记得一件事，就是醒过来，看见你和马蒂亚斯站在那儿，拉着手靠在一起。上帝啊，那是一个人睁开双眼时，能看到的最好的东西，那是...” 他不得不停下来控制情绪，“不用只顾着担心我，卢卡斯。你这辈子要拥有的还多着呢——就应该有更多——而不是只跟在我身边。你有你的生活，随时随地都能和我分享的生活，但是，如果，马蒂亚斯是那段生活的一部分...说实话，我真的想不出来有什么比这更好。”

他这番话一定是说到心坎里去，触动了什么，因为当他话音落定的时候，马蒂亚斯眼眶湿润，卢卡斯呆愣愣地，目光落向他肩膀。

“你是说...你觉得我和马蒂亚斯在一起也没关系？” 卢卡斯终于说出一句话，埃米尔只想把他的脑袋抡起来撞到墙上。当然，得轻轻的。

“对！你个笨蛋！我就是为了说这个。你们在一起多好。” 

“这算是得到祝福了吗？” 马蒂亚斯开着玩笑，但是他的嗓音沙哑，带着几分凝重，眼眸闪烁。

“是的，你他妈得到了。” 他隔了片刻，确认马蒂亚斯听懂了，“但是我警告你，你再敢伤害他一丁点儿，我一定会找出办法消灭你。” 

马蒂亚斯惊诧地眨眨眼睛，然后认真地点了点头，“我答应你。” 

忽然，他感到卢卡斯的手臂环住了他，紧紧搂住，而马蒂亚斯从另一侧加入拥抱，他们就着桌边保持这个颇为尴尬的姿势和情感相拥良久，突然爆发出一阵大笑。马蒂亚斯大概是哭了，但是埃米尔不确定，因为悲伤和幸福分不出开端和结束。他自己的手索索地抖着，终于从触控板上移开，放在某人的背上——是卢卡斯，他闭上眼睛，想把所有的爱顺着手指传给他，让他从此无忧无惧。

沉默了片刻，他收回手，“啊，好了，这屋里的情感浓郁过头，我的英勇气概要受到摧残了，先撤了。”

他操纵轮椅后退，离开那个拥抱，转身，顺着走廊离开了。他听见身后马蒂亚斯和卢卡斯轻松的笑声，喃喃低语声，马蒂亚斯说，“过来，宝贝，”还听见像是接吻的声音，但是他没有回头。不用回头，他就知道，从现在开始一切都会变好。


	7. Chapter 7

今天本该是寒冷的，他坐在野餐布上，身下是潮湿的草地。如果不是马蒂亚斯就在身后，双臂温暖地，牢牢地把他护在胸前，他本该觉得冷的。卢卡斯坐在马蒂亚斯两腿中间，头向后靠进他怀里，枕着他肩膀仰望远方，星河在薄雾中时隐时现。埃米尔早在看见他那几个同学的时候就跟他们坐到一起去了，卢卡斯看到一片模糊的剪影，大声说笑，挥舞着荧光棒，微光偶尔点亮某一张脸庞。

卢卡斯闭上眼睛，深深呼吸，空气里飘荡着烟火和期许。

“又一年过完了，” 马蒂亚斯说着，他的声音通过胸口震荡传来，呼吸化成看得见的一捧白雾，“这一年…总算是完了。” 

“嗯，” 卢卡斯回想他年初的样子，焦虑万分又无人帮忙，恨透了他的工作，拖着一刻不能离人的埃米尔勉强度日。他又想到这一刻，“我没什么可后悔的，一点儿也不。” 

“我也不。” 

自他们第一场约会已经过去六个月，可要说一切都那么完美，恐怕也不公平。他们没少吵架 —— 马蒂亚斯太着急帮忙，而卢卡斯，一个人撑了这么久，根本不知道从哪儿开始接受帮助 —— 可是每次逢凶化吉，都让这个小同盟越来越稳固。最近几个月，埃米尔进了两次急救室，可是他们合力挺过来了；马蒂亚斯回丹麦待了两星期，姥姥突然去世让他几乎崩溃，三更半夜打电话给大洋彼岸的卢卡斯，泣不成声，说以前对老人不够好，几乎没主动去看过她，最后一次见面还因为马蒂亚斯是同性恋吵架。卢卡斯真想到他身边去，好好抱抱他让他别那么难过，但是他去不了。他宁可放弃一切，也不想再像那样听着马蒂亚斯哭得那么心碎。

在这些波折中间，也有些好事发生。每天早晨，他醒来的时候床都是暖呼呼的，床单皱皱巴巴，身旁的床垫印着马蒂亚斯的形状，浓浓的咖啡香气飘到楼上；面包店忙碌充实的日子，贝瓦尔德安静可靠，提诺活泼热闹，小彼得不招人讨厌，还总留一袋点心“拿回家给你男朋友去吧”；马蒂亚斯在体育学校的职位稳步上升，从助教做到正式教练，再到团队队长，教学前班的小孩怎么踢足球。现在，他还开始和有残疾的孩子一起踢球。有些时候，当卢卡斯带着午饭到球场上去，看见一群孩子笑闹着玩成一团，会惊觉那些孩子也许从未如此自由。没什么能比这更让他快乐骄傲。

最后，他看看埃米尔。15岁，少年半大不小，也能出去跟朋友鬼混，电话粥打到半夜，颇有气势地跟卢卡斯顶嘴。有时候，习惯了被他需要，埃米尔越来越独立的劲头暗暗伤人。但卢卡斯终归要学会退后，看埃米尔自己摸爬滚打，找到坚不可摧的勇气，去面对世界。

这几个月发生的太多，有一些瞬间想起来都让人胸口发疼。

但是啊，给他整个世界，他都不会拿去换365天里的任何一秒。

人群爆发一阵欢呼，卢卡斯回过神。马蒂亚斯靠近他的耳朵，悄悄说：“还有一分钟就到12点啦。” 

“哦，” 人们冲向广场尽头，喧闹震天，有人把小孩举起来，坐在肩膀上好看得清楚。

“我们应该许个愿，”

“哦？我以为那叫新年目标什么的。”

“谁知道呢，”马蒂亚斯嬉笑着成心逗他，“可是我们什么时候照着规则做过？” 

于是，当新年的歌声响起，卢卡斯深吸一口气，许下愿望。

可他没有闭上眼睛。他睁眼看着第一朵烟花跃上天空，轰然炸开，魔法般的星尘碎屑扬扬洒洒，落向大地，一串明亮得不可思议的烟雾在身后留下余波。那之后是下一朵烟花，下一朵，再一朵，一个接一个，深夜的苍穹画满光华闪闪的星云。

几码之外，另一场烟火表演又开始了——就在身后，又一片天空被点亮。所有人都在拥抱，亲吻，欢呼，因为——因为他们就在这一秒。卢卡斯也许永远也搞不明白今年到底意味着什么，可是它在今天结束，新的一年即将开始。也许，在山海尽头的某一个地方，他的爸爸妈妈也在凝望夜空，也在思念他。

可是那都不重要了，在这里的，已经是他梦想拥有的一切。

“你许了什么愿？” 马蒂亚斯望着天空，轻轻地问。

“我不能告诉你，笨蛋，告诉你就不灵了。” 

“好吧，那我就也不告诉你。”

“好吧。” 他们撅着嘴互相瞪着，没一会儿就忍不住笑出声来，融化在对方的拥抱里。无声的焰火在天堂燃烧。

“真好啊，” 表演停下了，卢卡斯静静地说。马蒂亚斯抬起眉毛，

“什么真好？” 

“就是…只是，这样。”他指了指周围，一群笑闹着的陌生人，烟花棒给空气点缀金子，埃米尔跟朋友坐在一起，说说笑笑，不需要卢卡斯陪着，却从未远离他的视线，还有他们自己，紧紧靠着彼此，青草地上的薄毯，在一大群人中央显得如此渺小，平平无奇，却兀自熠熠生光，仿佛冬日夜空里的星星。“我想回到这里，明年，后年，每一年都来，都像现在一样。”

“那我们就回来，”马蒂亚斯立刻向他保证，“我们一起。明年我们俩还会在这儿，还会看他们放烟花，还会把许的愿望保密。”

“哦，那我可不知道，”卢卡斯故意说，“说不定哪天我就改主意了，就会告诉你我许了什么愿的。”

马蒂亚斯只是把他拉得更近了，孩子气地弹着舌头，“你知道吗，”他说，“很多人都说应该在零点钟接吻。”

“很好，现在已经过去六分钟了。你错过机会了。”

“不不不不，”他用鼻子拱进卢卡斯的头发，“新年的时候亲亲你最爱的人是会带来好运的，要是你不亲我，你下一年就全是霉运。”

“嘁，” 他已经知道他一定会吻他，当然了，怎么会不呢？“哦，既然这样，你最好表现好一点——因为我要所有的好运。”

“如你所愿，”马蒂亚斯用手掌捧起他的脸，卢卡斯转身面对他，鼻尖轻轻相碰，“我是不会让你失望的，毕竟我是全世界最厉害的吻技高手。”

“哦是吗？那就试试，看看下一年谁运气最好。”

“是我，必须得是我，”他的呼吸喷在卢卡斯脸上，马蒂亚斯凑近了在他耳朵边小声说，“我真的很幸运。”

不，应该是我才对。卢卡斯想说，因为马蒂亚斯在这里，他才觉得是全世界最幸运的一个人。可是他来不及说了，因为他们已经在亲吻彼此，他尝到他嘴唇上的裂痕，甜滋滋的热巧克力，他冻得发麻的指尖被紧紧交握在手心，呼吸在另一人口中变得温暖和柔软，双手藏在厚厚的外套里轻轻触碰；不是滚烫和紧张的，而是缓慢，安宁，品尝每一寸的温存，记下每一秒钟。温暖的，光彩夺目的，接近无限的永恒之中，一颗新星在冉冉升起，在靛青色的天穹之下，卢卡斯想，愿此刻永存。


End file.
